Notches in a Cherry Tree
by MageofDarkness
Summary: [AU] [SessxRin JaxBan SuixKik] Sesshoumaru is the rich CEO of Taiyoukai Corp., and a single father. After firing his twins' nanny, he is forced to send them to daycare while he works. The owner of the daycare: Rin. [Ch11 up!]
1. Chapter 1: Run ins

Hello FF.net! Yes, its a miracle! Mage is back! -_- *dies* I've had major writers block on Love and Rock, but never fear! I havent given up! I wont leave it unfinished! ....Though it may take me another freaking year to update -_- my apologies.  
  
Anyway, I dont remember how I got this idea, but here it is: Notches in a Cherry Tree. Title has nothing to do with fic, it just sounds cool. ~.~ Hopefully this'll keep my readers satisfied until I can finish Love and Rock.  
  
****Big thanks to my beta-reader and one of my best friends, Naoko2, for all the help she's given me with this fic! I honestly dont know what I'd do without her, so this is dedicated to you Naoko-sama!****   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Chapter 1: Run-Ins~  
  
Ugh, 5:30 in the morning. Who woulda thought there even WAS a 5:30 in the morning? Surely no one in their right mind would be up at such a time, when it was still dark outside and the streets were quiet.  
  
But I guess whoever thought that was wrong.  
  
A car roared to life on Ookami Avenue early that morning and sped off down the street. The driver? Miyazawa Rin, a girl of no more than 20 who lived alone in a small apartment on Ookami Avenue.  
  
Rumors in the small apartment building traveled fast. They say she talked to very few people in the building, but smiled often.  
  
Rin had heard her neighbors talking about her, but she just shrugged it off. They didnt know her; few people really did. That's alright though, she thought. Let them talk. It didnt mean they were right.  
  
She yawned as she pulled up in the parking lot of the small daycare center all the way across town where she worked. It was now 5:57 am. Finding the correct key on her keychain, she unlocked the door to the daycare and walked in. The building, small and cheery, with large silly murals painted on the walls and bright blue carpeting, was still dark.  
  
Hm, she thought. Her co-worker must not have arrived yet. Delicate fingers flipped the light switch.   
  
"BOO!"  
  
"KYAA!"  
  
A dark-haired head popped up in front of her. A dark-haired head was smacked down with a heavy purse.  
  
"Oh my god! Jakotsu, you scared me!" A wide-eyed Rin dropped her purse and helped the unfortunate man stand up. Jakotsu rose to his feet and brushed himself off.  
  
"S'alright, s'alright, I shouldnt have done that." He laughed. "I guess we should probably set things up now huh? The early kids get dropped off in roughly an hour."  
  
"Yeah, youre right."  
  
Both Rin and Jakotsu then went about their daily jobs, setting out coloring books and crayons and toys for the children to play with.   
  
When they finished, it was 6:56 am.  
  
~*~  
  
7:15. The front door opened widely, and a small red-headed boy bounced in. Rin smiled as he immediately ran to her and clung to her denim skirt.  
  
"Hey Shippo-chan!"  
  
"Hi Rin-sama!"  
  
"We wont be back til 7 tonight, Rin. I hope you dont mind." Shippo's foster father, Inuyasha Iizuki said, straightening his business suit.   
  
"No, its alright! I'm sure Shippo and I will have lots of fun til then, ne Shippo-chan?"  
  
"Hai!" He chirped happily.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and left, his wife Kagome following.  
  
"I wanna play ball! I wanna play ball! C'mon Jakky-sama, I wanna play ball!" Shippo bounced in circles around the tall man's feet, happily shouting.   
  
"Alright, alright Kiddo!" Jakotsu laughed, putting his hands behind his head. Shippo sure was a bundle of energy today!  
  
"YAAAAY!" Shippo dived into the red and yellow-painted toybox in the corner of the large, spacious room and found his favorite ball: a green rubber dodge ball with a large yellow star. "Catch!" The little boy tossed it at Jakotsu, or Jakky-sama as the children called him (since most couldnt pronounce his name), and it bounced off the walls and ceiling, knocking over a potted plant.  
  
Rin sighed and rubbed her temples; today was gonna be a long day, that was for sure.  
  
~*~  
  
"KAGGYWAAAAAA! KOU MADE A MEEEEEESS!" A small, female voice echoed throughout the large estate, sending birds flying and small animals running.  
  
The woman in question was one Kagura Saseko, a woman of 24 and employed by the owner of this house and the children she was responsible for.  
  
A small girl of about 4 bounded up to Kagura, her silver hair dusted with brown powder and colorful sprinkles. Her large, childish gold eyes were narrowed in what the girl thought to be a scary glare.  
  
"Go cwean it up a'fore I tell daddy!" The child pointed towards the kitchen, her other hand on her hip. "I figuwed out how ta use da speed dial yestewday!"  
  
"Aikou, you little brat!" Kagura grumbled under her breath, moving cautiously into the kitchen to find a small boy of 4 balancing precariously on a stool, holding hot chocolate mix packages. His black hair, and his clothing were dusted in the mix, as was the floor and counter around him. A bottle of multicolored star sprinkles lay open and spilled on the counter.  
  
The boy looked innocently at the enraged woman, gold eyes wide. "I just twied to make me and Sissy hot chocwate!... Wif spwinkles!" He added happily.  
  
"KOUSHI AND AIKOU IIZUKI! GO TO THE BATHROOM NOW! YOURE BOTH GETTING BATHS!" Kagura screamed, stomping one high-heeled foot on the kitchen tiles.  
  
"Haihai Bitchwady!" Silver-haired Aikou ran from the kitchen, giggling.  
  
"Don say dat Sissy! You get in twouble!" Black-haired Koushi followed happily.  
  
Kagura felt like strangling those little twin monsters, really she did. But if she did that, she wouldnt have a chance with their father... Goddamn kids!  
  
She wet a towel and began cleaning up the chocolate powder and sprinkles, being careful of her perfectly manicured and burgundy painted nails. If she got any of this crap on her burgundy-and-white designer dress, there would be hell to pay!  
  
Finishing in the kitchen, she deposited the towel in a hamper and stormed up to the upstairs bathroom, high-heeled white shoes making a racket.  
  
What ever made her agree to take this job anyway? She didnt need money; her father Naraku was the second richest man in Japan, and Kagura had all she could ever want! So why did she deal with these brats? Simple. Because of their father.  
  
The twins' dad was none other than Sesshoumaru Iizuki, CEO of Taiyoukai Corp. and the richest man in the country. Sesshoumaru was 28, but he looked fresh out of college. He had long silver hair that he kept in a low ponytail, and hard gold eyes.   
  
Kagura nearly swooned at the mere thought of her employer. She had been so lucky to get this job! The rumors circulating at fancy parties and such told that Iizuki had recently began dating again.  
  
His first wife had divorced him three years back for some reason or another, but Kagura could tell Sesshoumaru didnt care. Kagura didnt care either, since now she could get close to the billionaire and perhaps marry him. Then she would be the richest and most well-known woman in Japan! All she had to do was stay here a little longer and seduce him...  
  
Splashing and yelling alerted the woman to her surroundings again, and a torrent of warm, foamy bathwater hit her face, causing her crimson eyeshadow and jet mascara to run in small rivulets down her face.  
  
Two soaking wet four-year olds giggled madly, before making a break for it.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRATS! I'LL STRANGLE YOU BOTH! ITS ONLY NOON AND ALREADY YOUVE MADE MY DAY A FUCKING HELL!" Kagura kicked off her heels and chased after them, yelling things a toddler shouldnt hear. Tsk tsk, if only she had known who had decided to come home for lunch that day...  
  
~*~  
  
The silver-haired man parked his expensive car in the vast garage and walked inside quietly, using his youkai abilities to mask his scent. He wanted to surprise the twins today by taking them out during his lunch hour, and if Aikou or Koushi smelled him, the surprise would be ruined.  
  
Red clouded his vision and a low growl escaped his throat. This youkai was -pissed off-. Hell, he was beyond pissed! (Unfortunately for Kagura...)  
  
His sensitive youkai ears picked up the sounds of three sets of feet running, two children screaming, and one woman yelling obsceneties directed at HIS kids.  
  
His growling increasing in volume, he phased into the hallway, catching the offending "nanny" as she ran. His twins ran behind him and immediately clung to either of his legs, cheering and yelling, "DADDY! DADDY'S HOME!"  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up Kagura by the collar of her dress, holding her at arms length. His eyes were a frightening red, his lips curled into a snarl.  
  
Yet he spoke calmly, his voice level and cold, without a hint of emotion.  
  
And thats what unnerved Kagura most.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing, Kagura?" Slender eyebrows curved into a frown.  
  
"N-nothing sir! We... We were just playing a little game, thats all! A... A game!" She stuttered, scared for once in her life.  
  
"Yeah wight! She yewwed and scweamed and said she'd hurt us!" Aikou piped up, peeking out from her safe spot behind her dearest father.  
  
"Kagura... You're fired."  
  
"Wh-what?! No, you cant fire me! I'll do better, I swear!" She whined slightly, squirming in his grasp. He tossed her down.  
  
"I shouldnt have hired you in the first place. I only did because I owed your father a favor. Now get out of my house and never set foot near my children or me again. Is this Sesshoumaru understood?"  
  
"U-understood sir..." Kagura hung her head, defeated. Slowly she rose to her feet and walked out, giving Sess one last, wistful gaze. Her dreams of becoming the richest woman in Japan were dashed, all because of those demonic twins.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he heard the door slam shut. "Are you two alright?" He asked, his cold tone fleeing his voice immediately.  
  
Aikou, the more talkative one, nodded. "Yupyup we is daddy! 'Tupid Kaggywa cant run vewy fast!" He patted her on the head gently.  
  
"Why daddy home so eawly?" Koushi asked, running around in circles around his father's feet.  
  
"I thought I'd take you two out for ice cream during my lunch hour today, how's that sound?" He smiled slighty.  
  
"YAAAAY! ICEY CWEA--@_@" Koushi had run into a wall and now lay on his back.  
  
"But, we cant go until we get you two get cleaned up and changed. I would suggest you hurry." He stated, taking in the sight of Aikou's wet pants and t-shirt, and Koushi's soaking hair.  
  
"C'mon Kou!" Aikou grabbed her brother's hand and literally dragged the poor boy into the bathroom, dropping him in a puddle before she undressed and got into the tub.  
  
Koushi soon followed suit, and the two were out of the bath in mere minutes, clean and cocoa-powder free.  
  
Sesshoumaru towelled them both off and got them dressed in dry clothes, and then they were out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked over at the twins happily licking their ice cream cones and watching pigeons. Noontime sun shone down, bright and warm on his face, hightening the greens and browns of the trees and grass around him.   
  
He sat on a bench in the park, dilligently watching his kids, though part of his mind still wandered. Now that Kagura was fired, he'd have to either take a few days off to find a new nanny or... send them to a daycare until he got off work, and until he could find someone else to watch them.  
  
The second option sounded more promising. He had some meetings this week that he couldnt miss.  
  
But what daycare in this town would take two kids on such short notice? And what daycare could he really trust?  
  
Vaugely he remembered seeing his half-brother Inuyasha and his brother's wife Kagome at parties, accompanied by a small red-headed child that called them 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'. He took a small address booklet from the inside pocket of his jacket and looked up Inuyasha's number. Mentally berating himself for having to call his worthless bastard brother, he punched the numbers into his cell phone and listened as it rang once, twice, three times before someone picked up.  
  
"'Llo, Inuyasha Iizuki speaking." The sound of his brother's voice drifted from the cell.  
  
"Hello brother." Sesshoumaru stated coolly.  
  
"Sess. What do you want?" Inuyasha's voice hardened at hearing that the caller was his older half brother.  
  
"You have an adopted son, and I know you must send him to daycare, since you and your wife both work. I had to fire Kagura today, and I have to get back to work soon. Where do you send your little whelp? I cant leave the twins alone."  
  
"Whoa, you sure youre my brother? The Sess I know barely says 5 words per conversation."  
  
"Shut up and answer my question."  
  
"Kagome and I send Shippo to the Shikon Child Care Center downtown. Its a great place, he seems to like it there. And the owners, Rin and Jakotsu, are really qualified. Kids love em."  
  
"And the address would be?"  
  
"1803 Goshinboku Road, across the street from the Elementary School."  
  
"That's all I wished to know. Good bye brother." Sess pressed the end button and put his cell phone away.  
  
Shikon Child Care Center huh? He would have to check it out...  
  
~*~  
  
12:30 in the afternoon normally means utter chaos at the Shikon Child Care Center where Rin and Jakotsu worked.  
  
Today's lunch time was no different.  
  
"I WANT MORE JUICE!"  
  
"HEY! SHE STOLE MY COOKIE!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
Rin rubbed her temples. The job was hectic, but she still loved working here with her cousin Jakotsu and all the kids.  
  
"RIN! We're outta paper cups!" Her cousin yelled from the other side of the room, where he was pouring more juice for some little girls. Rin almost laughed at the state he was in, compared to this morning.  
  
Jakotsu's dark hair was down out of its loop, splattered with finger paints, and his clothes didnt look much better. A navy button up smudged with yellows, reds and greens, black pants covered in vibrant blues, pinks, and purples; Rin then decided that finger painting shouldnt become a regular activity.  
  
"Okay, I'll go pick some up! You think you can handle things here? It shouldnt take me more than five or ten minutes!"  
  
"Hurry! And get more Kool-aid mix while youre out!" He rushed to a corner where a crying 2 year old had fallen and tried to comfort him.  
  
"Okay Ja!" Rin giggled and walked out of the main room, making sure to close the door firmly behind her. The building was seperated into two parts: the main room, where the kids spent most of their day at the SCCC, and then the rest was divided into a clean, bright lobby, and Rin and Jakotsu's offices, which were both wallpapered in finger paint drawings and crayon colorings that kids had given them.  
  
Humming softly, she walked through the lobby, briefly glancing in one of the decorative mirrors on the walls. She was a mess, not much better off than her cousin! Stopping shortly to fix her dark brown hair a bit and tighten the small ponytail on the side of her head, she jogged out the door.  
  
People stared at her disheveled, finger paint stained t-shirt and long denim skirt as she jogged to the grocery store nearby, but she didnt care. Most regulars in this area knew where she worked.  
  
"Hello Rin-chan!" A young woman at a small fruit cart waved a hello as she passed. She had dark hair and an eyepatch covering one of her sparkling brown eyes. (A/N: yes, Kaede is younger. she is still Kikyo's sister)  
  
Rin turned and began jogging backwards, waving back and smiling. "Hi Kaede-chan!" Kaede smiled once more and turned to help a customer.  
  
Suddenly the small woman jolted, feeling her back collide with something firm, and warm. Two strong arms reached to take her shoulders and steady her, and when she craned her head back, two hard, amber eyes met her honey-brown gaze... 


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Another chapter, w007!  
  
A quick note to "caiyoko": I dont know what you're implying, for your grammar and spelling are horrible, but if you are implying that I copied the ideas of another, you are mistaken. I'm an author and I wouldnt sink so low. Vith dos. Dos ph' natha lotha elg'caress lu' Usstan phlith dos. (Excuse the drowish rambling. I'm obsessed with the Icwind Dale and Dark Elf trilogies lately.)  
  
Huge thanks to everyone else who reviewed though! ^^ Much appreciated, I love you guys!  
  
Again, thanks to my beta Naoko2! Chapters 3 and 4 will be out as soon as she finishes beta reading them and I fix 'em.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rin's eyes widened, and she immediately pulled back, bowing and stuttering.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry sir! I wasnt looking where I was going and--"   
  
A calm voice replied, silencing the woman. "That is quite obvious miss."   
  
"Please forgive me, sir! I didnt mean to!"   
  
His expression didnt change. "Hn." A slender silver eyebrow arched as amber eyes took in her appearance. Dark brown hair, large, innocent brown eyes, disheveled and messy... Probably lower middle class.  
  
"I'm Miyazawa Rin." She bowed politely, her cousin temporarily forgotten. Hey it wasnt every day you ran into a hot guy, right?  
  
"Iizuki Sesshoumaru." He said simply, wanting to get rid of her as soon as possible.  
  
"Its a pleasure to meet you Iizuki-san..." Rin met his gaze again, almost losing herself in those liquid gold pools, half-hidden by silvery bangs.  
  
Sesshoumaru was puzzled. She didnt seem to know who exactly he was. 'She has no idea she's speaking with the CEO of Taiyoukai Computers Incorporated and the most influential man in the country...'   
  
It was anyones guess why she wasnt going all fangirl on him, jumping and screaming and making a racket like any other woman he talked to, but it was... almost refreshing. He didnt particularly like how she was introducing herself as if they were of the same social status, but it was better than her jumping and screaming declarations of love.  
  
"Daddy, whydja stop?!"  
  
"Yeah, why?!"  
  
He heard footsteps and voices, his twins effectively breaking Miyazawa out of her trance.  
  
Rin smiled down at the two children, noticing how much the girl looked like her father. The boy must resemble his mother...  
  
That's right, she thought. A mother. Probably waiting at home for this beautiful man and these adorable children was an equally lovely woman.   
  
Wait... children? Rin's eyes widened. Jakotsu!  
  
"Ano, it was nice meeting you Iizuki-san, but I've got to run! Ja matta ne!" She took off running, dark hair streaming behind her, sandals clicking on the cement.  
  
Tch. Well this definately ticked him off. First this woman acting as his equal, then just running off! Were lower middle class working people always this rude? Hn. He didnt know, but he didnt really care to find out.  
  
~*~  
  
Rin ran to the store, almost like a whirlwind, picking up a few packages of paper cups, packets of kool-aid mix, and she even grabbed a few new coloring books as she passed the rack.  
  
After purchasing the items, she was out the door again, sandals pounding against the concrete sidewalk. Into the lobby, past her cousin's and her offices, and into the main room.  
  
"Jakotsu! I'm back!"  
  
"It's about time Rin!" A dark-haired head popped up out of a giant pile of stuffed animals and various toy vehicles, his hair frazzled and the clip hanging by a single strand, his left eye twitching. Small children ran about, giggling. A few piled onto the stuffed animal mountain.  
  
"Sorry, I ah... got held up on the street." Rin smiled sheepishly, unpacking her purchases. Several 'YAY!'s echoed through the building and Shippo and a few others immediately attacked the new coloring books.  
  
Jakotsu unburied himself, kicking at a rather old looking teddy bear with a haggard and chewed ribbon around its neck.  
  
"Held up on the street huh? By whom?" He asked, taking the cups from Rin and pouring juice for a little brown-haired boy.  
  
"I'll tell you in a little bit Ja; Its the kids' nap time now." She motioned towards the clock, and sure enough, it was.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as Aikou and Koushi each took one of his hands.   
  
"Where are we goin' daddy?" Aikou asked curiously, hurrying to keep up with her father's long strides.  
  
"I've got to get back to work soon, so we're going to drop you two off at a daycare, okay?"  
  
"Aww, why we gotta go dere?" Koushi pouted, clinging to Sesshoumaru's leg so he wouldnt have to walk.  
  
"Because I cannot leave you two alone, nor can I bring you to work with me." He stated, in his 'my word is law and will be obeyed' voice. He almost shuddered, remembering the last time he took the twins to work with him a few months ago, before he hired Kagura.  
  
They had run amok in his assistant Jaken's office, putting the tropical fish from the tank into the water cooler, stealing Jaken's shoes, yelling, knocking things over, all-in-all making Hell for his poor assistant.  
  
It had been quite amusing, but Jaken almost quit after that, and good help is SO hard to find nowadays. Though Jaken DID get a rock to the skull after calling Aikou and Koushi brats...  
  
Sesshoumaru knew his kids werent brats, they just didnt like to behave for anyone but himself. Much like he was at that age...  
  
"What if da other kids is mean?" Koushi continued to pout.  
  
"Be mean back. Dont let anyone push you around."  
  
"I dun wanna be mean! Its not nice! ^~^" The dark-haired toddler giggled.  
  
"Then tell your sister. I'm sure she would be mean enough for the both of you."  
  
Aikou giggled, and Koushi nodded happily. Sesshoumaru picked them both up, one in each arm, and continued on his way, preferring to walk rather than call his driver on such a nice spring day.  
  
In no time, the Shikon Child Care Center building arose into view. It was a quaint brick building, with long panels of tinted glass in the front. In the lawn in front was a brightly painted sign, proclaiming this the SCCC.  
  
~*~  
  
Rin and Jakotsu sat down in Jakotsu's office, having gotten all the children to calm down and take their naps.   
  
"Before you tell me what happened earlier, Rin, Inuyasha-san called and said his brother might be bringing his twins in sometime soon. As in today."  
  
"And why didnt this mysterious brother call himself?" Rin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Inuyasha-san said he wouldnt have the insight to call ahead. Now, what happened?!" Jakotsu leaned forward, staring intently at his cousin and business partner.  
  
"Well... I was on my way to the store, and I ran into a guy... Literally, by the way." She avoided his eyes, blushing slightly at the memory of Iizuki-san.  
  
"Ohhhh! Was he cute? Tall? What color hair? Eyes? Clothes? Details Rinrin!" Ja thwapped her lightly with two fingers in a scolding manner. She giggled.  
  
"Yes, very, silver, gold, and a business suit. There, all your questions answered. I apologized and he introduced himself as Iizuki Sesshoumaru. Then two little kids ran up to him, I suppose they were his, and I remembered you and ran off."  
  
Jakotsu wiggled his eyebrows at Rin. "I bet he was checkin you out dearest cousin!"  
  
Rin turned pink. "Absolutely not! He's probably got a wife!"  
  
Jakotsu suddenly quieted, staring over Rin's shoulder out his office window. The brown-haired girl blinked.  
  
"Ja? Helloooo? Earth to Jakotsu!" A delicate hand was waved in front of his dumbstruck face.  
  
"Rin... Look..." He pointed out the small office window into the lobby... Rin turned and her eyes widened at who she saw.  
  
"Iizuki-san! Jakotsu, its him!" She scrambled out, straightening her skirt. Iizuki-san looked her over with hard amber eyes.   
  
"So, Miyazawa-san. We meet again."  
  
"H-hai..."  
  
"Hello lady off da stweet dat ran into daddy!" The black-haired boy with Iizuki-san waved, a lopsided grin gracing his innocent face.  
  
Jakotsu wandered out and stood behind Rin, glancing this Iizuki person up and down. "I see you two have met." He stated calmly. For some reason, he didnt like the looks of this man...  
  
"Hai, we have, havent we Miyazawa-san?" The silver-haired youkai sent a slight smirk her way. Rin found herself staring at the floor.  
  
"Well its only proper that we be formally introduced." Jakotsu stepped in front of his cousin and took the man's hand, shaking it firmly. "Name's Dakatsu Jakotsu."  
  
"Iizuki Sesshoumaru." The white-haired man nodded.   
  
Grey eyes took on a suspicious glare. "THE Iizuki Sesshoumaru, CEO of Taiyoukai Computers Inc.?"  
  
"Hai, Dakatsu-san." Sesshoumaru was unfazed.  
  
Rin's eyes widened slightly. THAT Iizuki Sesshoumaru?! The richest man in all of the country, here?! At her cousin's and her tiny co-owned daycare?! Surely he could afford some of the top preschools in Japan to send his twins to!  
  
"Well, what would someone of your status be doing here?" A slender, dark eyebrow raised only to become hidden under Jakotsu's bangs.  
  
"I need someone to watch my son and daughter for a few hours while I attend some important meetings." He stated, his voice icy. Cold golden eyes narrowed just slightly.  
  
"Of course Iizuki-san," Rin said, bowing her respect and trying to hide her nervousness. "We've got a few openings today."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded to the woman, the blasted Dakatsu man forgotten. "This is Aikou," He said, patting the silver-haired girl. "And this is Koushi." He pointed to the dark-haired twin, who was now running around in circles.  
  
Rin smiled warmly at the two, kneeling down to their level. Koushi stopped his running and nearly boweled Rin over, which set her giggling. "You two can call me Rin. We're going to have a lot of fun, ne?"  
  
"Haiiii! Fun is... fun!" Koushi piped up happily. Rin came right out and laughed.   
  
"Yes, yes it is Koushi."  
  
"Aikou, Kou..." Sesshoumaru lead the two to the other side of the lobby, kneeling down with his back to the two daycare workers. "I'll see you both in a few hours after my meetings, okay?"  
  
"Okee daddy!" They chorused together.   
  
"Be good for Miyazawa-san." He stated, kissing both on the tops of their heads and shooing them back to the smiling woman.   
  
"Bye daddy!" Aikou waved, hopping up and down as he left.  
  
"BYEBYEEEEE! ^~^" Koushi just HAD to outdo his sister, and rather looked like a bunny on caffiene pills.  
  
Jakotsu chuckled slightly, wondering how a cold, cruel-looking man like Iizuki-san could have such energetic and kawaii children. Especially since he was raising them by himself, with the occasional help of a nanny. Or so said his issue of People magazine...  
  
"JAAAKKYYYY! SHE HIITT MEEEE!" Wails came from the next room. Apparantly the children were awake now. Oh joy.  
  
"C'mon you two, lets go play with the other kids, okay?" Rin said, using the voice used when talking to toddlers, quiet and gentle. She took the twins' small hands and took them into the playroom. Shaking his head, Jakotsu followed. 


	3. Chapter 3: Problems

[AN]I am so pissed at fanfiction.net right now... I'm considering leaving this site for good, taking all my stories somewhere else, where censorship isnt a problem and spiteful little *bleep*s dont delete stories simply because they despise the pairing. "Unleash your imagination and free your soul" my ass... But anyway, I've calmed down some by now...  
  
Why am I pissed? Naoko2, probably my best friend on earth -AND- my wonderful beta reader, has had three fics deleted in the past week. "Tenseiga Sword of Life" (the second time its been deleted because of "inappropriate content" when it was clearly just because of a pissy anti-sess/rin fan) and "Sesshoumaru My Lord My Love" which was a beautiful fic and an original take on their relationship. Anyway, yeah. It sucks. She's had to move all her english fics up to an R rating to avoid deletion, which is really unfair.  
  
Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter 3 of Notches in a Cherry Tree.  
  
===============================================================  
  
After about 30 minutes, Rin and Jakotsu had calmed down the cryers, gotten each toddler situated with a toy or coloring book, and put on a Sesame Street video on the television in the back for those that didnt wish to play.  
  
The cousins now sat on a counter spanning from wall to wall, seperating the small kitchen area from the rest of the playroom. The top was a bright blue, the rest painted yellow and red and a waist-high (on Jakotsu, the taller of the two) door with a child-proof latch provided an entrance to the area for the adults.   
  
The kitchen area was tiny, with a tiled floor and wood cabinets stocked with Kool-aid mix, sugar, packaged snacks, etc. There was a fridge with a top freezer, and both were covered in Jakotsu's anime magnets, which held up various crayon drawings and paintings done by their charges.  
  
"Hey Ja... You know what? I've been thinking..." Rin started. Jakotsu chuckled.  
  
"Wow, thats a first!"  
  
"Oh shaddup you!" She playfully thwapped him with two fingers, and he quieted. "Anyway, as soon as the press gets word of this, we'll have reporters swarming the place..."  
  
"And maybe we'll get more business... But that'll mean we'll need more help..." His face took on a thoughtful look.  
  
"Yeah... I wonder if your brother Suikotsu and his fiancee know anyone that would like to help out sometime... " Rin moved her legs so she sat cross-legged on the counter.  
  
"But then again Rin, what if the press never hears about this, or if its just a one-time thing?"  
  
"Then things'll stay how they are. I'm good with that, you? Besides, we'll worry about everything when the time comes..."  
  
"Yeah, I suppo--"  
  
Screams erupted from across the vast room.  
  
"DUN YOU TOUCH KOU!"  
  
"Oh great..." Rin slapped her forehead. It was the Iizuki girl. "I'll handle it Ja..."  
  
She leapt down and strode over to where Aikou was swiftly smacking a white-haired, dog-eared boy with a plastic firetruck.  
  
"AIKOU!" Rin yanked the toy from her hand and pulled her off the boy. Aikou kicked and screamed, scratched and bit, trying to struggle free and get at the poor kid again. "JA! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Rin was more startled than she had ever been. No child she had come across in her lifetime had ever acted so wild! It wasnt natural!  
  
Jakotsu's eyes widened slightly; he leapt off his perch on the counter and took the struggling girl from his cousin, holding her firmly but gently. "What's going on?! Whats up with her Rin?!"  
  
"Does it look like I know?!"  
  
By now the room had gone silent other than Aikou's screams, and the adults' yelling. Toddlers stared with wide eyes, their toys forgotten.  
  
"Take her out into the lobby, Ja. I'll call Suikotsu and Kikyo. I have a feeling we'll need some extra help..." Rin managed to calm herself, gently picking up the little boy and cradling him. Jakotsu nodded and stepped out into the lobby, trying to calm the Iizuki girl down.  
  
Rin swung the small half-door open and stepped into the kitchen area, then closed and bolted it once more. Sighing, she held the sniffling boy to her shoulder, gently speaking words of comfort. "Shh, its okay Seloce... Its okay... Calm down..."  
  
Little Seloce let out a whimper, snuggling against Rin. "Meanie new girl..."  
  
"Poor Seloce..." She sighed, stroking the boy's hair like a mother would do.  
  
After she had quieted the boy, Rin picked up the phone and dialed the number of her cousin Suikotsu awkwardly with her pinky finger. She held the reciever to her ear, holding it in place with her shoulder. It rang once, twice, three times, before a woman picked up.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Kikyo? Its me, Rin."  
  
"Oh hey Rin! How is everything?"  
  
"Not so good... We have two new charges, the son and daughter of Iizuki Sesshoumaru of Taiyoukai Computers Incorporated!"  
  
Kikyo sounded stunned. "Rin, you're kidding me aren't you?! What would Mister-High-and-Mighty-Peoples'-Magazine-Celebrity-of-the-Year be doing around in that part of the neighborhood?!"  
  
Rin groaned, not answering the question she didn't know the answer to. "His little girl is a monster, Kikyo! She was hitting poor Seloce with a toy truck!"  
  
"Seloce-chan? Is he okay?" Kikyo immediately sounded worried. Rin smiled slightly, knowing he was one of her favorite charges when she was helping out at the center... Not that they played favorites of course...  
  
"I think he'll be fine... I just dont know what caused such violent behavior in a 4 year old!"  
  
"Do you want Sui and me to come down?"  
  
"If you can, that'd be great." Rin was always grateful for the extra hands, and while Suikotsu and Kikyo werent professional child care workers, their jobs did include children and they had taken the proper classes and such.  
  
"Sure, I'll get him and we'll be right there."   
  
"Thank you SO much Kikyo! You're a lifesaver!" Rin said, an instant sense of relief flooding her mind.  
  
"I know," Kikyo laughed. "See you in a bit, ja Rin!"  
  
"Ja, and thanks again!"  
  
The two women hung up, and Rin settled little Seloce down in a corner with a Gundam coloring book and some crayons. He seemed much happier. The blows to his head probably didnt do much; the boy had quite a thick skull, she was sorry to say.  
  
Rin waited in the playroom until she saw the white van that belonged to her cousin Suikotsu and his fiancee Kikyo. She rushed out to greet them, hugging the both of them: her tall, brown-haired, brown-eyed cousin Suikotsu, and the slightly short, dark haired, brown eyed Kikyo.  
  
"We'll go take care of things inside while you deal with the Iizuki girl, okay Rin?" Kikyo said, smiling warmly at the smaller woman.  
  
"Alright, thank you both."  
  
"Any time dear Cousin." Suikotsu said good-naturedly. "Come my darling Kikyo." He took her hand and led her into the play room.  
  
Rin took a deep breath to calm herself. Now to deal with the problem child... Taking a straight, 'I'm the boss' pose, she marched into Jakotsu's office, where he was currently trying to get the child to talk.  
  
"I can't get her to say a word Rin..." He sighed, looking defeated and glancing to his cousin for help. "Maybe you'll have better luck."  
  
"Yeah, I can handle this... You can go help Suikotsu and Kikyo, they just arrived..." She said softly. Jakotsu nodded and left the office.  
  
Rin glanced to where Aikou sat in Jakotsu's spinny chair, gold eyes narrowed... The child almost seemed to challenge Rin's authority, and Rin wouldnt stand for it.  
  
"Aikou... Why did you hit Seloce?" She said slowly, firmly, yet quietly. She wouldnt resort to yelling at a child so young, no, not Miyazawa Rin. Ever since Rin started Shikon Child Care Center with Jakotsu, she found that yelling didn't work as well to let the child know they did wrong, and often made the scoldee erupt into tears.  
  
"He poked Koushi." She said coldly, much too coldly for a girl her age. Must take after her father in more ways than looks, Rin thought.  
  
"But he didnt do a thing to you."  
  
"I gotsta stand up for my brothew, a'cause he won't stand up for himsewf."  
  
"Seloce was just poking him, you said."  
  
"Nobody touches MY brothew wifout going thwough me first."  
  
Rin's eyes narrowed slightly, but she refused to lose her calm tone. "What would your father think?"  
  
"He told me if someone was bein' mean, I could be mean back."  
  
Rin, taken aback, gaped at the girl's statement. Her FATHER told her to retaliate against bullies?! What kinds of things was this man teaching his kids?!  
  
"Well, I'll have to have a talk with him when he comes to pick you and Koushi up, now won't I?"  
  
Aikou didn't say a word; she just glared.   
  
"Now, Aikou, hitting is not appropriate and will not be tolerated here. Okay?" Rin said, lifting Aikou out of the chair and taking her back into the playroom. "If I catch you hurting anyone else, you -will- be in trouble little missy." She set the girl down on the carpeted floor.  
  
Aikou stuck her tongue out at the woman and ran off to join her brother, who was building a tower with blocks.  
  
Rin sighed, sitting on the counter top again. She hated disciplining toddlers, but sometimes it was necessary.  
  
Rin was broken from her train of thought as laughter erupted around a low table, where Suikotsu was seated Indian style on the floor, surrounded on all sides by giggling toddlers. He had a crocodile puppet on one hand and a dog on the other, seemingly telling a story.  
  
Then she glanced to where Kikyo was playing Barbies with a few small girls, smiling and laughing. She was helping them dress the dolls in colorful, mismatched outfits that the girls had picked out.  
  
Rin smiled slightly at the innocent scenes, though a wave of sadness washed over her mind. Sadness for her cousin and his fiancee.  
  
The two had always been wonderful with children, and loved spending time at the daycare. They seemed so happy around the young ones, and had been planning their lives out to accomodate four, maybe even five youngsters of their own.  
  
A trip to the doctor's last year had ruined those plans, those dreams, had nearly crushed their very souls.  
  
Rin couldnt remember Kikyo's exact condition, but the doctor had regretfully told her that she couldn't ever have children. It would kill her, and the offspring.  
  
Unshed tears made Rin's brown eyes shimmer with color. She remembered that day last year when Kikyo had called her, sobbing uncontrollably, pouring out her fears to her best friend.   
  
-=-Flashback-=-  
  
The phone rang late that morning. Rin had been sleeping in, when her slumber was disturbed by the ringing of the phone. Reaching over the mass of blankets that was her bed, she grabbed the phone from where it sat on her night table.  
  
Her eyes widened when she heard loud, hysterical sobs.  
  
"Rin! My god, its awful Rin!" The sound of her best friend's voice reached the woman's ears.   
  
"Kikyo? Kikyo! Whats wrong? What happened?" She felt herself growing tense, panicky. Something bad had happened to Kikyo, or to Suikotsu.  
  
"Rin... I-I went to the doctor's this morning for a checkup... He... He..." The sound of Kikyo's sobbing increased in volume. "He ran some tests..."  
  
"What kind of tests? What's going on? Hey, hey, don't cry, it'll be okay..." Rin wasnt' sure if everything WOULD be okay, but she didnt know how else to comfort her distressed cousin.  
  
"He ran some tests... And he said I... I... Oh god!" Rin heard a soft 'thump' on the other line and guessed that her friend had fallen back onto a chair or something.  
  
"Hey, calm down Kikyo..." Rin said in a gentle, calm voice, hoping to reassure the woman on the other line. "Tell me what happened, it's okay..."  
  
Kikyo's next sentence came out in a tiny, meek whisper. "I can't ever have kids of my own Rin... Never..."  
  
"Oh my god, Kikyo... I'm so sorry..." Rin clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide with shock and sadness.   
  
"He... Th-the doctor said it would kill me and the child... Rin I don't know what to do! I haven't told Suikotsu, I just can't! He... He was looking forward to having kids of our own, raising a family... I can't give him a child Rin! What if he leaves me?!" Kikyo's distressed ramblings continued for nearly a half an hour. Rin let her vent, occasionally speaking a comforting word or two between sentences. Soon her sobs quieted to small whimpers and silent tears.  
  
"It's going to be okay Kikyo, it will... Suikotsu will still love you no matter what... You know that, right?" Rin said softly. A sniffle answered her. "Just tell him the truth, gently of course... He'll understand..."  
  
"O-okay Rin..." Kikyo sniffled again. "Thank you... Thank you so much..."  
  
Rin heard the opening and closing of a slightly squeaky door in the background, and her cousin Suikotsu's usual 'Kikyo dearest, I'm home for lunch!'.   
  
"S-Suikotsu's home... I... I think I'm going to tell him now and get it over with... Thanks again Rin..."  
  
"Of course Kikyo-chan, what else are friends for?" Rin said affectionately, smiling even though the distraught woman couldn't see it.  
  
"Goodbye..."  
  
"Bye, and good luck..." Both women hung up.  
  
-=-End Flashback-=-  
  
Rin had heard from Kikyo that things had went rather well. Suikotsu had hugged her tightly, brow creased in worry, whispering comforting words.  
  
Imagining the scene in her head, Rin had to smile slightly. Suikotsu was going to make such a sweet husband.  
  
And hopefully, a sweet father.  
  
Recently, she knew, her cousin and his fiancee were planning their wedding for September, and were looking into adopting a needy child.  
  
'I wonder if I'll ever get married and start a family...' Rin mused to herself. 'Probably not, considering how my lovelife is going.' Taking her mind away from thoughts of marriage, children, and dates, Rin went to play with Kikyo and the little girls, always keeping an eye on Aikou, who was now coloring with her brother, in case she decided to act up again. 


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontations

[AN] Maaa, has it really been two months? Oh my... Well I have an excuse! A pathetic one, but it's an excuse... My inspiration up and left me two months ago. Bastard. It's a miracle that I managed to get this chapter done when I did, cuz I'm lazy. Like, if there was a lazy contest I'd win, no competition...  
  
Anyway another quick notice: It will be some time before I'm able to update Love and Rock... I just dont have the will to write on it, or the ideas... I'm trying to finish it up, but my shonen-ai muse isnt with me. oo;;; DAMN YOU ASHURA! I think he's on strike or something...   
  
And without further mindless rambling, here is chapter 4 of NiaCT! And once again, HUGE thanks to my beta reader Naoko2 for all her help! Luv ya like a sister! [AN]  
  
.......Quick edit is the devil. -- Taking out my squigglies and asteriks... Bastard. -glares-  
  
===============================================================  
  
Rin glanced at the clock. 6 pm. The room seemed so empty... It was just her, little Shippo, and the Iizuki twins. Kikyo, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu had just left a few minutes ago.  
  
They had insisted on staying, but Rin had sent them away with a smile, saying she could take care of things here. After all, it was just three kids... And their parents would come soon, ne?  
  
Shippo had fallen asleep, Koushi just ran in circles, and Aikou watched her brother. Amazing how quiet they were...  
  
Another half hour passed, and Rin sighed.  
  
"Hi Rin!" A cheerful woman's voice reached her ears and she caught the sight of a black-haired female in a green skirt and white button up blouse walking in. A silver-haired, dog-eared man in a business suit came in behind her.  
  
"Hello Kagome, Inuyasha." She greeted them cheerily, but kept her voice down.   
  
"So how was our boy today? I trust he didnt get into any trouble?" Inuyasha Iizuki asked, glancing down at the sleeping red-haired fox boy.  
  
"Nope, none at all. He was actually very good today." Rin smiled. Kagome seemed almost ecstatic.  
  
"Wonderful!" The woman bent down and gently lifted her adopted son into her arms. "Hey Shippo honey..." She said softly. Shippo opened his emerald eyes and grinned brightly at the sight of his beloved mother.  
  
"Mommy!"   
  
"Rin says you were very good today, how about a treat when we get home?" Inuyasha offered, cracking the smallest of smiles.  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"Feh, c'mon then." A clawed hand ruffled the boy's hair, and the happy family went home after a thank you to Rin.  
  
Their number had dwindled down to three.   
  
Rin glanced at the clock yet again. 6:45. And it was so very quiet... Another soft sigh.   
  
'Surely Iizuki-san will be here soon... How long can he make me wait?'  
  
Obviously a long time.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Rin sighed, flopping back on a pile of mats in the corner. It was nine o' clock! Where was Iizuki-san?! The twins were curled up on the carpet under a blue and white sailboat pattered blanket, both fast asleep.  
  
They should be at home in bed by now, the woman thought angrily. As should she! What kind of a father WAS this man?! First telling his kids to retaliate violently to whoever may bug them, then this! Ohh that man was going to get a piece of her mind when he finally showed up, she didnt care WHO he was... Nor did she care that he had a tough job, his children should come before anything! Couldn't he at least send someone to pick them up for him, I mean, he was rich right?!  
  
Liquid brown eyes caught sight of a silver head of hair poking in the door. About time!  
  
-=-=-  
  
Almost nine o' clock. Sesshoumaru sighed irritably as his driver pulled the expensive black car into the parking lot of the Shikon Child Care Center. He actually felt bad about showing up so late, not that he would tell anyone that, of course. He had wanted to get the twins around five, then go home for some relaxing time with his family.  
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't possible.  
  
He had gotten away from the meetings around five o' clock, and returned to his office to get his briefcase. There he had run into his assistant Jaken with some "important" papers that needed to be reviewed and signed immediately. This had taken until around 6:30. Goddamn long documents!  
  
After reviewing and signing or rejecting papers, he got rid of his annoying assistant by sending him to get him a Big Mac prepared by a female worker with a height no taller than 5 foot. On top of that, Sesshoumaru told him to only take left turns to get to the McDonald's.  
  
Finally he had headed out to the parking lot where his driver should have been waiting for him. Should have being the key words. The driver was a good hour late because his mother had been taken to the hospital just as Sesshoumaru had called him to come.  
  
Then after that ordeal, the car had gotten caught up in traffic, making him yet another 45 minutes late.  
  
By the time he reached the SCCC, it was 8:45. Frowning at the digital clock, he wasted yet another 10 minutes berating and taking his frustrations out verbally on the poor driver.   
  
When the driver had been reduced almost to tears, Sesshoumaru collected himself and walked inside calmly, poking his head through the door to the large room that the lobby led to.  
  
He saw Miyazawa-san sprawled out on a pile of soft mats, looking absolutely exhausted and irritated, and his twins curled on the fuzzy carpet under a blanket, fast asleep.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Spotting the man at the door, Rin rose to her feet, eyes narrowed as she walked to meet him. She kept her voice low, but colder than she would speak to the parents of any child she took care of.  
  
"Iizuki-san, do you realize what time it is?"  
  
"Miyazawa-san, I do." He said, matching her icy tone. "Its nine o' clock. Or does this cheap place not have a working clock?"  
  
Rin silently fumed, but refused to yell and wake up the sleeping twins.  
  
"Iizuki-san, may I speak with you in my office? I have some concerns about your daughter."  
  
"Of course Miyazawa-san." He silently followed as Rin led him to her office and took a seat on her desk. She hardly ever used her chair anyway.  
  
"Sit." She gestured to the chair on the opposite side of her desk, meant for visitors. He sat silently.  
  
"Now, what... 'concerns' could you possibly have about my daughter, Miyazawa-san? I have raised her to be a strong, independant, and intelligent girl for her age." He stated in a monotonic voice, gazing coldly at the woman in front of him.  
  
Rin glared dangerously. "This afternoon, Aikou got into a fight with a boy named Seloce; your daughter was smacking him repeatedly over the head with a toy truck. She claims he was poking her brother."  
  
"And? Miyazawa-san, of course my daughter is going to defend her brother. They havent been away from each other for longer than a couple hours since birth, and are extremely close." Sesshoumaru was indifferent about the whole thing. What did he care about some child that isn't his nor has anything to do with him?  
  
"She -also- claims that it was -you- that -told- her to be mean if a child was supposedly mean to her or Koushi. I want to know if this is true, Iizuki-san." Rin's blood boiled. How could he act like this was nothing?! His daughter could have seriously hurt little Seloce!  
  
"I did tell them that. I'm not going to let my offspring become weak push-overs, like the -human race-. They are high-class youkai, and will not be walked on by the filthy children of lower class working people."  
  
'Ooohh him... If my establishment, my pride and my joy, the product of my labors, is such a low, FILTHY place why did you bother bringing your twins here?!' Rin thought, though she dare not say it aloud.  
  
"I cannot believe a man would teach his children to be violent to others!" She was really angry now. "The boy could have been seriously hurt! From what I understand, he did nothing!"  
  
"Hn. I did not teach my daughter to be violent per say. I taught her to defend herself and her brother, to be a strong person and I believe she is just that. It is obvious Aikou was provoked somehow, therefore I feel no sympathy for the other child."  
  
"You heartless man!" Rin pointed an accusing finger at him. Sesshoumaru didnt even flinch. "I cannot believe you! Seloce is perfectly innocent and I have no clue what might have 'provoked' Aikou, nor why she would react how she did!" Oh yes... Rin was pissed. "When a child has problems, they should go to an adult for help, not respond for violence! It seems to me Iizuki-san, that you need to teach your daughter this."  
  
"I believe, Miyazawa-san, that Aikou and Koushi are my offspring, not yours, and I will be raising them how I see fit." He stayed calm, cool, collected, as he rose from the chair, his height making him tower above the shortish woman. "Now, if you do not mind my interrupting your unnecessary lectures on parenting, I need to be taking the twins home. They should be in bed now."  
  
He left her office and walked back to the play room. Koushi didnt stir as he and his sister were picked up and held in his strong arms. Only Aikou opened her eyes a bit and smiled.  
  
"Daddy..." She said sleepily, snuggling against his chest. He simply nodded.  
  
"Time to go home..." He said, his voice less cold when directed towards Aikou.  
  
Heaving an exhausted sigh, weary from the day's activities, Rin drew her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. She watched Iizuki-san and the twins leave the building through the panel of glass set in the wall of her office facing the lobby.  
  
-=-=-  
  
In the car, on the way home, Sesshoumaru found himself smirking ever so slightly. That Miyazawa-san was certainly... intriguing. She most definately piqued his interest. Never before had ANYONE, let alone a lower middle-class working woman, spoken to him in such a manner. He found it... interesting, that she didnt cower and grovel at his feet, or worship him like an obsessed fan girl. This one actually had a backbone it seemed.   
  
Iizuki Sesshoumaru planned on seeing her the very next day.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Rin managed to calm down before she locked up the building and drove home. Parking her car, she took the stairs up to her apartment on the third floor to work off some excess energy the confrontation had created.  
  
Slender hands dug in her purse for her house key. She found it, and went inside, making sure to bolt the door behind her.  
  
She let down her hair and brushed it, changed into some comfortable pajamas, and made a sandwich before she went to bed. She didnt really look forward to tomorrow, nor did she look forward to the inevitable: seeing Iizuki-san again. 


	5. Chapter 5: Findings

AN After a long break used to get used to the hell that is my Freshman year of Highschool, I am back! And with TWO chapters for your reading pleasure! . So yeah. Nyah nyah, you can't throw things at me now! -bwahas-

Anyway... WOW. 48 reviews for only four chapters! I'm touched. oo So I think I'll do review responses today! -yays and gets to it-

-------

Anonymous - Glad you like my stories, and the way I write! I usually don't write above a PG-13 rating, mostly because I'm only almost-15 myself. Anyway, here's my double-update!

me, just me - Heh heh... Sorry about making you wait... And I haven't given up on Love and Rock, I'm just... still trying to finish it. Oo; Its hard. x.x; I need inspiration... Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

Naoko2 - Hiiii! -tacklehugs- I've said this so many times, but I'll say it again! Thank you so much for being my beta! Much love and pocky!!! And thank you for reviewing! Luv ya like a sister!

Doughnuts of Miroku - Yay! My catchy title works! -skips around being goofy- I was thinking of trying to incorporate the title into the story, but everything I've come up with so far is cheesy Oo... But oh well! Thank you very much for da nice review! Makes me happy, knowing my grammar is appreciated. o.o; I'm big on grammar... Cept apostrophes. -blink- To hell with apostrophes! -runs off cackling- (Ashura: Please excuse the authoress, she's extremely hyper. ...)

aphrodite24goddess - Yes. o.o That was two months' work. -ducks rotten tomatoes- I'm updating, I'm updating! After... a long time... Err... ASHURAAAA! -runs screaming for her bodyguard/muse-

Youkaigirl99 - Hee, yay for run-on sentences! Of course my english teachers wouldnt agree ... Mwaha, yessss... Sessy takes interest in RIN, not Rin bes-a-crazy-obsessed-fangirl. Bwaha!

Also thanks to:

Retta

New Fan

Mini Nicka

Gohansfav1

keeper-of-the-triforce

spirit demon

Between The Lines

Lynn-Minmay

g27

and anyone else I might have missed! ; Sorryyyy...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 6:45 AM. Dakatsu Jakotsu had arrived early and finished setting out coloring books, crayons, paper and toys. He sat down upon the pile of mats that the kids normally took their naps on, gazing around the room. It was almost opening time and Rin still hadnt arrived.

"Huh... Must have been here late last night... I won't bug her about coming to work today." He said, speaking to the empty room.

The first rays of morning sunlight streamed through the windows, playing across the brightly colored toys and tables. It splashed about the carpet, bathing the room in morning glow.

Five minutes later, Jakotsu's older brother stepped in, carrying a large, brown paper shopping bag in each arm. "'Ey Bro!" Suikotsu greeted his younger brother. He dropped the shopping bags and Jakotsu laughed silently to himself when he saw a torrent of baby dolls, Barbies, dress up clothes, plastic tea accessories, and other toys meant for little girls spill out onto the carpeted floor.

"Kikyo wanted to bring this stuff up." Suikotsu explained. "Its hers and her little sister Kaede's old toys."

"That... is a lot of stuff, bro." Jakotsu blinked. "But I'm sure I can find some room to store it all. Tell Kikyo thanks for Rin and me."

"You can tell her yourself. She's coming in with a couple more bags." Suikotsu shrugged, opening the door for his fiancee, who dropped two more bags of toys into the pile.

"Woah... Thanks for the donation Kikyo." Jakotsu laughed. "I'm sure a lot of little girls will be very busy today."

"No problem, Jakotsu." Kikyo smiled. "It was about time I cleaned out that attic anyway."

Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Kikyo were still sorting things into large clear plastic boxes when the parents began dropping off their children.

Rin still hadn't arrived.

-------

Rin was vaugely aware of an alarm clock beeping, and of her hand swatting it to the ground. She slept in until 7:30.

Her nose twitched as something fluffy and shedding hairs met it. She opened her eyes, aware of the warm mass lying contentedly on her chest.

"Gah, Cali..." She managed to get out, before she sneezed and sent her fat pet calico cat running. "What a pleasant wake-up call..." She muttered sarcastically.

Rin got out of bed, only to stub her toe on her alarm clock, which amazingly hadn't broken. The digital green numbers flashed 7:34, and brown eyes widened.

"Shit! I'm late!" It was a flurry of activity as Rin hurried to get dressed in a pair of navy blue cargo capris and grey form-fitting t-shirt, brush her hair and teeth, grab a bagel, and drive to work.

After parking, she ran in, almost losing a black satin butterfly-patterned flip-flop.

Her worst nightmares came true as she ran into a warm, muscled someone in a business suit and tie. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders to steady her, and a smirking, gold-eyed face looked down at her.

"It seems you have a habit of running into me, Miyazawa-san." Iizuki Sesshoumaru stated coolly.

She noticeably flinched, but shrugged it off, her voice almost matching his own cold tone. "Iizuki-san, it seems you have a habit of getting in my way."

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow, more than a bit ticked at his mere presence.

"Dropping off Aikou and Koushi, what else Miyazawa-san? And there is the matter of payment from yesterday..." He took three crisp, $100 bills from his wallet and handed it to the stunned young woman.

"It was just one day, Iizuki-san, this is way too much... I can't accept it..." She shook her head, trying to hand it back, but he refused.

"Then consider it payment for yesterday, and today. Besides, I'm sure a woman such as yourself could use the extra money."

"Rich bastard..." She muttered under her breath. "Though there is one thing I'd like to know. Why would you bother with a place like this, when you can afford any top preschool in the country?" This had been bugging her all night. She just had to know.

"This Sesshoumaru has his reasons, Rin..." Her first name rolled off his tongue in a pleasant manner. Rin, it was a nice name, he admitted reluctantly to himself.

Rin gaped slightly. He was using her first name already! And the stare he gave her... Ohh, it unnerved her. It was like he was staring into her very soul.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting to work." He said coolly, turning away and breaking the spell.

"Bye daddy!" Two child-like voices called out as he left, low silver ponytail swaying ever so slightly as he walked.

-------

Jakotsu had silently watched the whole encounter. How dare that man treat his cousin like that! The 23 year old didnt trust men like that, men that acted as if they owned the world, and now one had seemingly taken a sick, demented interest in his innocent cousin Rin.

He wouldn't interfere, for fear Rin would become angry with him for meddling in her personal life, but if that man did anything to hurt her, Jakotsu would make him regret it... He could almost imagine how beautifully that perfect man's blood would run, thick and red...

Jakotsu mentally slapped himself. Don't think like that!, he muttered to himself.

-------

Sesshoumaru sat in the comfortable chair behind his polished mahogany desk. Sunlight streamed through the panels of glass on the eastern wall of his spacious office. He leaned back, closing his amber eyes for a moment.

His moment of solitude was interrupted by a squwaking, high-pitched voice and the crashing of a toad-like youkai falling on his face in front of the desk.

"M-mi lord!" Jaken said, out of breath. A green, warty hand held up a McDonald's bag. "I... I got your Big Mac sir! Prepared by a female worker under 5' and I only took left turns!"

Smirking slightly to himself, he took the bag and inspected the now cold burger. "Jaken..."

"Y-yes mi'lord?"

"I said no pickles." He smiled that unnerving smile of his that scared more people than his glare, and tossed the sack into the trash.

"Gomen nasai, mi'lord..." Jaken seemed to wilt almost.

"Get out of my office."

"Yes mi'lord." Hanging his little green head, he scurried from the room. Alone once more, Sesshoumaru allowed himself a small snicker.

With that done, he called in one of his assistants, a young boy just out of highschool, Higurashi Souta, his brother's wife's little brother.

"Yes sir?"

"What do I have on the agenda for today?"

Souta withdrew a small electronic organizer and the thing beeped as he looked up today's agenda.

"You have a meeting with a representative of Miasma Inc. today from 3 to 4:30 pm, sir."

"Call Onigumo Naraku's office and see if the meeting for 3 today is still on. If so, inform Jaken that he will be attending instead of this Sesshoumaru."

"Yes sir, right away." Souta bowed and walked from the office to do as he was told.

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his soft, expensive office chair and sighed slightly. Normally he wouldn't have done something like that, but this was Onigumo Naraku of Miasma Inc. He knew exactly what the leech wanted. A merger, to combine their companies, and he wouldn't get it while Iizuki Sesshoumaru was in charge of Taiyoukai Incorporated.

"My father started this company by himself and saw it grow into the Taiyoukai Computers Incorporated of today." He muttered to the empty room. "And now it's mine. I'll run this company like he would have."

-------

Rin sat on the floor on some beanbag chairs, surveying the room. It was about 10 am now, and the daycare was busy with toddlers laughing and screaming.

When she had arrived this morning, after Iizuki-san left, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Kikyo had greeted her as if she hadn't come in late. She was surprised, but glad they weren't angry with her.

Now most of their charges were here, and her cousins and friend were playing with the little ones.

Normally Rin would be too, but she had a lot on her mind today. Glancing to where Aikou was coloring in a coloring book depicting samurai, she couldn't help but think of Iizuki Sesshoumaru.

They had seemingly gotten off to a bad start, and she now felt bad for yelling at him. His life as an important businessman with the media on his tail wherever he might go was probably hard. He probably had an excuse for being so late last night.

But why couldnt he send his wife to pick them up? Surely he had a wife! There's no way someone as important, famous, and handsome as him could be single!

Is there?

Great. Rin's curiosity was piqued. She had to find out, and it'd be rather rude to just ask him. Not to mention she might seem like a desperate gold digger who wanted to seduce him for his money... Rin shivered. She absolutely HATED people like that.

"Hey Rin, I'm gonna go pick up some stuff for the kids' lunch later, okay?" Suikotsu stated from the back kitchen area, where he was looking through the cabinets.

"I'll do it Suikotsu, just give me a list!" Rin stated. The perfect excuse to get away for a few minutes and check Jakotsu's extensive collection of People magazine! Surely they would have mentioned Iizuki-san a few times...

"Okay, thanks a bunch Rin." He smiled gratefully and grabbed a pen and paper, jotting down a short grocery list. Rin took it from him and slipped out the door.

"First stop: Jakotsu's." She said softly to herself, getting into her car and starting it up. She drove downtown to her cousin's apartment complex and marched up the stairs to number 209.

Rin found the key under the mat and stepped in quietly, flipping on the lights. It felt kinda weird coming in here when he was away, but she couldn't ask him if he'd let her go through his People magazine collection! What would she say? 'Hey Jakotsu, I wanna know more about this guy, can I look at your magazines?'

It might make her sound like she had a romantic interest in Sesshoumaru! Which she didn't of course!

She went to his room, where his magazines were kept in cardboard boxes in his closet. She sat on the floor in the closet and looked at the labels on the boxes: Shonen Jump, random manga magazines... Aha! People!

To her surprise, she found a few issues on top of the box and not stuck in like the others. Each one featured Iizuki Sesshoumaru.

"Odd... Jakotsu must have been looking at these yesterday..." She found it strange, but the young woman brushed it off.

Picking up a magazine from 3 years ago, her eyes widened slightly at the featured article. 'Mrs. Iizuki Divorces Sess'

"So he's divorced?" She skimmed the article and sighed. "That poor man... His wife leaving him only a year after Aikou and Koushi were born... And poor Aikou and Koushi, they must miss their mother..."

Now she felt really bad for yelling at him just because he was late. He was a single father trying to balance a huge, important job and two small children, with the media following his every move, and she had YELLED at him for being late! Surely he was doing the best he could!

She decided she wouldn't apologize, because he could have at least called, the SCCC -WAS- in the phonebook after all, but from now on she'd try to be more understanding.


	6. Chapter 6: Apologies, Sort Of

**-AN-** Here's the other half of my double update, simply because you all are special! D And because I sorta kinda owe you all an extra chapter... Oo; **-/AN-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin carefully placed everything back where it was when she found it, turned off the lights and left the apartment, locking the door behind her and placing the key back under the mat. She hurriedly got what she went out to get, and returned to the SCCC with the bags.

The groceries were put away, and a slightly anxious Rin went about her busy day, awaiting the time when Iizuki Sesshoumaru would come to pick up the twins.

-------

Sesshoumaru's day, in all honesty, sucked. Jaken was unable to go to the meeting in Sesshoumaru's place thanks to some schedule conflicts, so Iizuki himself was forced to meet with that insufferable Onigumo Naraku.

Sess and a few officials of his company, along with his lawyer, and Naraku and HIS company officials and lawyer met in a cozy, carpeted room with windows lining the western wall.

The meeting hadn't gone well.

Naraku kept pressuring and pressuring, talking in that smooth tone of his, trying to convince Sess to agree to the merger. But the silver-haired man's will was strong and he wouldnt be swayed by the vile hanyou. No, Taiyoukai Inc. would stay Taiyoukai Inc. and the Iizuki family would stay in command, no matter what.

The meeting ended abruptly when Naraku stormed out in a huff, swearing to put Sesshoumaru out of business.

Sesshoumaru knew it would be a hard thing to do, but he didnt doubt the hanyou's money, fame, or connections. If anyone could bring Taiyoukai Comptuers Inc. to the ground, it was Onigumo Naraku of Miasma Corp.

-------

Sess sat in his office, listening to Jaken drone on about the following week's schedule, not really paying attention. His eyes continued to drift to the clock, watching the hands move. He swore that clock was broken, it was going too slow.

'4:50.... 4:51... 4:52... Aw come on, hurry up!' He mentally begged the blasted contraption. After today he just needed to go home and spend some quality time with the only good thing in his life: his twins.

"And Thursday you have a meeting with Kaimei Ashura of Southern Technologies Incorporated about the plans for a faster, more reliable desktop. Friday you need to speak with the employees about blah blah blah..."

'Did Jaken just say 'blah blah blah' or am I starting to lose it? Gah, hurry and let it be five...' Sesshoumaru thought, nodding dully at Jaken.

4:57... 4:58... 4:59... Fi-- Oh damn. Did that damned clock just turn back a minute?!

'Victory is mine! 5 pm at last!' Sess thought, rather OOCly, but hey, these are his thoughts, does anyone know what he's REALLY thinking?

He rose from his desk and put his things in his briefcase, now ignoring Jaken completely. He walked calmly out of his office, nodding once to his secretary, and was met by his driver in the parking lot. At least he'd be on time to pick up Aikou and Koushi today!

Sesshoumaru got into the back of his fancy limo, settling himself on the cushioned leather seats, and told his driver to hurry to the day care center. They arrived in roughly fifteen minutes.

-------

Five o' clock. Rin, Suikotsu, Kikyo and Jakotsu hurried about the building, making sure the little ones were clean and had their coats and other belongings. About 5:15 was when the daytime rush ensued, as most parents got off work at about five, then had to drive over here.

After the rush was over, about 5:25, Rin relaxed a little and set about picking up the room. Once again, little Koushi was more than happy to help.

The woman smiled as Koushi swept crayon stubs into a cardboard box, happily singing whatever words came to mind. Aikou watched him from her spot on the floor, blinking large gold eyes.

Rin sat cross-legged by Aikou, smiling warmly. Aikou hadn't misbehaved since the Seloce incident and now Rin was trying to patch up things with the young girl. "Is your brother always this hyper?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yup. Iz scawy sometimes." Aikou said. She didnt seem to have any hard feelings towards Rin anymore. Rin giggled a bit.

"Anyway, lets hope your dad isnt late today, ne?"

"It's not his fault he was late... Daddy's weally busy."

"I know, he probably is..."

-------

Speak of the devil, everyone's favorite silver-haired youkai stepped silently into the room, his golden eyes settling on his twins. Aikou was talking with Miyazawa-san, and Koushi was happily putting away crayons and singing a bunch of nonsense.

He almost smiled, but caught himself. At least the twins seemed to like it here now...

He cleared his throat, as no one seemed to notice that he had arrived.

"DADDY!" Both Koushi and Aikou squealed happily, running to him and clinging to either of his legs. He patted their heads, nodding.

"Hello you two, had a good day?"

"Yup!"

"Yup!"

Miyazawa rose from her spot on the floor and approached Sesshoumaru slowly. "Ano... Iizuki-san... Can I speak to you in my office for a moment?"

"You arent having problems with Aikou again are you?"

"Oh no, not at all! She's been an angel all day!"

"Alright then. Let me take the twins out to the car, I'll be back in a moment." His voice was cool as normal, but a bit less so than yesterday.

Taking each child by the hand, Sesshoumaru led them out to the limo, closed the door, and walked back in to Rin's office.

Rin sat cross-legged on her desk and nodded for Sess to have a seat in the chair provided, which he did.

"What did you wish to speak with me about, Miyazawa-san?"

"I just wanted to speak with you about yesterday..." She wouldnt meet his golden stare, averting her brown eyes to the corner of the desk she sat upon. "I shouldnt have yelled and I should have been more understanding, but I'm not apologizing because you should have at least called. I realize you're probably very busy and arrived when you could, but our number is listed in the phone book and I'm positive a big businessman like you has a cell phone."

He regarded her with a cool stare. She was an odd one, this Miyazawa Rin... Reprimanding him like he was a small child...

"Then allow me to apologize Miyazawa-san." He said coldly, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Rin nodded, and took a piece of paper and a fat purple marker off her desk. She scribbled three different phone numbers on the paper and handed it to him.

"The top one is the phone number of the day care, the second is my cell phone number, and the third is Jakotsu's cell phone number. Please, if you're going to be late again sometime, at least call and let one of us know.

"I hope we haven't gotten off to too bad of a start, Iizuki-san... Jakotsu and I really do appreciate your business, and I hope you'll continue to send the twins here..." She added, glancing at the ground.

"I see no reason why I should find a new daycare for the time being. Now, I really must be getting home Miyazawa-san." He stood regally from the chair and nodded to the woman.

"Hai, sorry for keeping you."

"It's quite alright." He stated calmly, and exited the office. This one wasnt like other women he had encountered, that was for sure.

'Maybe... If the twins like her, I could hire her to take care of them during the day as live-in nanny... She seems qualified...' At least, with Rin and the twins around, things at the Iizuki manor would never be boring...

-------

Sesshoumaru sat cross legged on the carpeted floor of the twins' bedroom and watched them get out one of their favorite board games to play, Candyland. Aikou set out the board and pieces and Koushi shuffled the cards happily.

Sess smiled a bit as they started the game, Aikou going first, then Koushi, then him. It was times like these he really enjoyed, spending time with his small family. They were fine like this, the twins didnt seem to miss their mother. Of course, they wouldnt. They were only a year old when she divorced their father and left, taking a large amount of his money and property.

But sometimes he wondered. If they hadnt divorced, would Aikou and Koushi's mother be sitting right across from him, playing the game with her children? Would she stay home to take care of them? Would she take them places, and spoil them?

Probably not. That vile woman he had been married to would probably be abusive or ignore them. Or avoid them like the plauge, like she did now.

He almost sighed softly, wishing he had never met that woman, but in a way glad he had. If he had never married her, he wouldnt have his precious twins.

It was funny, really. Sess never wanted to marry her. It was all publicity, no love. She was a beautiful, famous model, and he was a rich, powerful CEO. He never had love for her at all, not even after the twins were born.

A year later, she left. Sess couldnt have been happier she was gone. For three years, he acted like he and his kids didnt need a mother and wife, not at all.

'Maybe they do need a mother...' He realized now, looking down as Aikou took her turn. Koushi giggled happily and drew a card, then moved his piece, winning this round, which he proclaimed excitedly and ran around the room. Aikou shouted for a rematch and set everything up again.

'I cant raise them myself, as much as I wish I could. We've done fine so far, but what about the years to come? I want a normal life for Aikou and Koushi...'

It wasnt fair. Sess had so much to worry about nowadays: problems at work, getting Naraku off his back, making sure he had time for the twins, finding a nanny, and now getting back onto the dating scene. It wasnt fair at all.


	7. Chapter 7: Propositions

You're all gonna kick my ass now, aren't you? Ehe... I probably deserve it. It's been WAY too long since I last updated, and for that I am truly sorry. _–bows-_ I write when I can though, cause I DO have a life outside of fanfiction. (collective gasp from audience) Well... _–pokes fingers togther-_ Not MUCH of a life, but still... That, and other stories have been taking up my time. My first original fic to be precise, A Boyfriend For Christmas. If you like yaoi you could maybe check it out for me )... (End shameless advertising.)

Anyway, I do believe I shall do review responses now...

**Liz.Q** – HI LIZZY-HERMANA! _–tackleglomps-_ I lurve you. X3 _–tackleglomps Gumo- _I lurve you too Gumo-chan! X3 _–takes pity and gives Anti-Liz spray-_

**Retta** – Aha! A reviewer that asks questions! I like, I like. XD Now on to your questions. I don't know if I'm going to put Kohaku in here, but if I do he'll be with Souta, 'cause I like Kohaku/Souta-shipping. ; They're just the CUTEST! As for Kagura, she was in the first chapter, but I dunno if she's going to be in here anymore. It depends on if I come up with a good part for her. Thirdly, no she isn't Sessy-kun's wife. She just wishes. XD Don't we all though? Fourthly, no I haven't mentioned Sesshoumaru's wife's name. It's a surprise! Though I dunno if many people are going to recognize her when she makes her entrance... Uh, oops. Gave away too much. _-skulks off- _I didn't say that, nooo...

**Tamashi****-no-Hikari** – Haha, I know. X3 I like making them take it slow. I'm su evil.

**G27** – Err... Not to sound rude, but um... Leaving a bajillion "update soon" reviews won't make me update faster. oo; It just sorta ticks me off. Plenty of constructive criticism and comments on what parts and lines you liked might make me update faster though... hint hint.

**Cattiebrie393** – I agree! Jaken is fun! X3 I lurve him. And yet I lurve to bash him. Hehe...

**SimpleOne** – Hee! More questions! _–goes into uberhappybouncy mode- _As you will see in this chapter, yes he will ask her. As for what would happen to her job at the daycare... You'll just have to see. XD

**Foxfire02** – X3 You'll have to wait and see when I drag Bankky-kun into this whole mess. And yus, Fluffy is a sweetie! D

**Johns-in-makeup** – Hee, funny name. XD Anyway, glad you like it! I try my best to make everything not-so-serious, cause I'm really not a very serious person... I agree totally! Kagura/Sess can die and rot in hell! At least Kagura can die and burn in hell. Fluffy's too pretty to burn.

**Also thanks to: **

West Fullmoon

Helava

Animegirl007

New Fan

Lynn-Minmay

Jochnap

Erica6060

Mini Nicka

Sweet Chaos

SAM777

Shushimi

C'fay

Jakie Marie

Me just me

Seig1308

...Random note... My spellchecker officially hates me. It also hates Japanese names and pennames. _–blinded by red lines-_ I'm not even going to look through this... And keep in mind that I haven't had this beta-ed. My beta's really busy lately and I hardly ever hear from her, which is sad. Cause I lurve her. Anyway, yeah. If there's any mistakes, I'm sorry and if you point some out I'll probably change em.

* * *

Two weeks passed by fairly quickly. Sesshoumaru had settled into a routine; drop the kids off at the Shikon Child Care Center with Miyazawa-san and her co-workers, go to work, pick up the twins at 5:30, and then go home to have dinner and spend some time with them.

By now the silver-haired man was seriously considering hiring Miyazawa Rin to be his kids' live-in nanny. Every day after he picked them up, they both had stories to tell him of how much fun they had with "Rinrin" and "Jakky", but especially Rin. Even Aikou seemed to like her, and Aikou didn't normally like anyone but her father and her brother.

Sesshoumaru walked into his office and dropped his briefcase by his desk. He had just gotten to work after dropping off Aikou and Koushi. He practically fell into his chair before pressing the button on his intercom. "Higurashi, what is on the agenda for today?"

A voice from the intercom answered. "You have a meeting with the head of Three Dragons Advertising Corp. in fifteen minutes, then a business lunch with Kaimei Ashura of Southern Technologies."

"Clear my schedule for today. I'm taking the day off." Sess was almost surprised at the words that came from his mouth, but shrugged it off. He needed a day off, plus he didn't want to deal with both Gekkabajin Hidenka of Three Dragons -AND- Kaimei Ashura of Southern Technologies in the same day.

"Yes sir Iizuki-sama."

Jaken chose just that moment to barge into his boss's office, stuttering.

"B-but Iizuki-samaaaa! You can get away with that sort of thing when it comes to Mister Kaimei, but Miss Gekkabajin and her assistants will be absolutely livid! You know how vicious those women can get!" He shouted, bug-like eyes wide.

"I'll deal with them later. I simply do not feel like it today."

"B-b-but!"

"Do not question my actions Jaken. Get out of my office." Sesshoumaru shot the assistant a positively menacing, icy glare.

"Y-y-yes sir." My, how that toad can run!

Now what to do with his day off, the silver-haired man wondered. Focus on the twins maybe...

'I could always take them to the zoo this afternoon... And maybe schedule a business dinner with Rin. I do need to hire the twins a nanny soon...' Yes, he decided. That's what he'd do.

* * *

Rin practically fell over into a bean bag chair, sighing softly. It was only noon and she was already tired. By now, Suikotsu and Kikyo had had to return to work, and so she and Jakotsu were left alone with the kids at the center. Workdays seemed hectic without calm, smiling Suikotsu and lovely, kind Kikyo to help out.

Right now was probably the only peace and quiet Rin would get until 6 pm came around. It was nap time, and all the small children were sleeping on mats and blankets.

Her cousin fell into the beanbag chair beside her, closing his grey eyes. "I really think we should hire more help, Rin..."

"I don't disagree, but I don't think the daycare can afford it... Even with Iizuki-san sending his twins here, we're just barely making enough to survive..."

"Maybe we should vie for volunteers then? Unpaid interns?" He suggested, stretching like a cat.

"I guess it's worth a try. I'll print up fliers or something tonight..." Rin shrugged.

* * *

Come two o' clock, Rin found herself sitting with Aikou, Koushi, and a group of other little girls, dressing up Barbies for a glamorous pretend ball. She had giggled a bit when Koushi said he wanted to play too, and then she gave him a Ken doll to play with.

She looked quite confused when Jakotsu came in from the lobby. "Uh, Rin... Iizuki's here."

"What? But it's only 2! He's never here till 5:30!"

"I know! Go see what he wants, Rin!" Jakotsu suddenly grinned. "Maybe it's a date?" Rin stood and swatted at him playfully.

"Oh quit that! You are so immature!"

Jakotsu just grinned wider and shrugged. "One of us has to be!" Rin rolled her eyes and walked to the door, taking a minute to straighten her hair and light blue t-shirt, before she walked out into the lobby to meet with Iizuki Sesshoumaru.

She found him standing by the window, one hand in his pocket. He looked much more casual today, with his long silvery hair down and his tie undone. Two or three of the buttons on his collared shirt were undone also, revealing a hint of pale skin and toned muscle.

His golden eyes found her own brown ones, and he nodded curtly. The frost in his eyes did not dispel. "Hello Miyazawa-san."

"Iizuki-san." Rin inclined her head in a short, polite bow. "You're here early today."

"I took the day off."

"Would you like me to fetch the twins?"

"Not just yet..." He smirked slightly at her surprised and confused expression. "Miyazawa-san... May I call you Rin?" Rin nodded. "Good. You may call me Sesshoumaru... There really is no need for formalities."

"Alright then..."

"Now, I have a proposition for you Rin..." He turned to look directly at her, and she noticed the blue crescent moon marking and maroon stripes on his cheeks. "We can speak over dinner, this Saturday at The Skylight. I'll pick you up at 8." It was more of a command than a question.

Rin almost gaped at him like an open-mouthed fish, but managed to restrain herself. He was taking her to dinner, and at one of the finest restaurants in the city! He made it clear it was a business dinner, but still!

The brown-haired woman took a calming breath, and kept her voice as neutral as possible. "I suppose so." She briskly walked to her office and retrieved one of her business cards, which she had made herself on her home computer, and scribbled her address on the back. She handed it to him, and he pocketed it.

"I'll get Aikou and Koushi now..."

As soon as Sesshoumaru ushered his children out the door, he turned his head to look back at her. "Oh, and Rin?"

"Yes, Iizuki-san?" She said, stressing the 'Iizuki-san'.

"Wear something nice." He smirked only slightly, and left.

* * *

After work, Jakotsu drove Rin home, and went inside her apartment to talk over tea. They sat on the couch, each cradling a hot mug of herbal tea, while Rin poured out the story of what had happened that day to her cousin and best friend.

"Dinner at The Skylight!" Jakotsu gaped. "That's the most expensive restaurant around!"

"I know..." Rin sighed, sipping at her French vanilla tea.

"So what's wrong? You should be happy..." Jakotsu smiled gently. "This big, rich CEO is taking you out on a date at a nice restaurant this Friday!"

"It's a business dinner, not a date Jakotsu. I don't know what kind of business he'd have for me though!" He patted her on the shoulder, noting her anxiety.

"Just calm down Rin... Everything's going to go fine..."

"I'm just so nervous though... I just KNOW I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of all those rich people! They'll all sneer and go 'Oh look at that little poor girl, trying to fit in with the upper class! Must be Sesshoumaru's new whore!'" Jakotsu was stunned as Rin burst out crying, clinging to her cousin as if her life depended on it.

Kami, he hated it when girls cried! It was always so awkward! Just another reason not to date women, in his book.

He sighed and patted her comfortingly. "It's okay Rin... You're going to do fine." He gave her an encouraging smile. "Tell ya what! We'll go find you a nice dress right after work tomorrow! And Friday I'll help you get ready for your date!"

"Business dinner!"

"Fine fine, business dinner." A shrug. "Either way, you'll be the most beautiful woman in the restaurant!"

"Thanks Ja..." Rin sniffed again and dried her eyes on her sleeve.

* * *

Saturday seemed to come quickly. Much too quickly, Rin thought.

Anxiety gnawed incessantly at her insides all through the day, and she found it increasingly difficult not to chew on her nails, which she had just gotten manicured yesterday, along with her favorite cousin / best friend.

Why was she so nervous? It was just dinner, with a client! Not a date!

"Okay Rin... Just calm down. Don't let that Ice Prince get to you. Oh, I can so see how he'd smirk if he knew how much I dreaded this!" Rin stomped her foot childishly, before going to take a relaxing bath.

At 6, Jakotsu arrived at Rin's apartment and let himself in. "Hey, Rin-chan! I'm here! It's time to make you beautiful for your daate!" He said in a sing-song voice, happy that he had a chance to show off his superb makeup and hair-styling skills.

A piercing yell erupted from the bedroom. "BUSINESS DINNER!"

He held out both his hands, palms away from himself in an "I give" gesture, though she couldnt see it of course. "Fine, fine! Business dinner! Reowr, kitty, don't bite my head off!"

Jakotsu yelped as he heard his cousin produce a very realistic, very vicious cat-like hiss. "Ehe... he... he... You scare me sometimes..."

Rin stepped out of her bedroom in a bathrobe, her hair damp. She was grinning broadly. "Thank you, dear cousin."

Jakotsu grinned back and shook his head, grabbing the makeup bag he brought. He pulled out a brush and a comb, and bade his cousin to sit. "We've got work to do!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the limo, golden eyes glancing at the apartment building on Ookami Ave. Yes, this was the right place, he noted, glancing down at the business card on which the address of Rin's home was written. He tucked it safely into the breast pocket of his hand-tailored black suit jacket, and approached the very middle-class building.

He buzzed for Rin to let him in, which she did, and made his way up to her apartment like she requested. Pausing at the correct door, he rapped at the wood, face impassive.

Where Sesshoumaru expected Rin to answer the door, that Dakatsu Jakotsu man opened the door in her stead and let him in, nodding curtly.

"Rin will be out in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru nodded back, rather icily, and sat down on the edge of the sofa to wait.

* * *

Truth be told, Rin was ready before Jakotsu ever let Iizuki-san in, but her cousin had told her it was good to make men wait before a date ("BUSINESS DINNER!"). She shook her head slightly, touching up her light makeup one last time, wondering why her cousin thought like a woman half the time, and yet claimed to hate them, excluding her (they had always been close), and Kikyo. He HAD to like his older brother's fiance.

A good ten minutes passed as she stayed in the bathroom, quieting her nerves and checking her hair and dress. Both were perfect, of course; Jakotsu had made sure of that. Rin glanced at the clock for the what felt like the zillionth time, and decided Iizuki-san had waited long enough. Quelling her nerves with a deep breath, she walked through the door into her bedroom, and then out into the living room, where Sesshoumaru sat regally on the couch, pristine in his dressy black suit.

Well here goes nothing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood as the door to what he assumed was Miyazawa Rin's bedroom opened with a soft creak, and he blinked twice at the emerging, feminine figure. Was this really the ruffled, casually-dressed woman that took care of his kids during the day?

Rin was dressed in a formal, but not too dressy, azure dress that went just past her knees, with shoes of a matching color. The dress was sleeveless, and not too lowly cut, its color accented by the lighter blue sheer shawl she wore about her shoulders. Her dark, shining hair was pulled up from her neck in a beautifully messy bun, held by a blue butterfly pin he had seen her cousin wear often. She wore no jewelry except a thin silver choker with a sapphire star pendant.

Regaining the use of his vocal chords, he nodded politely at Rin. "Shall we go then?"

"Alright." She replied softly. It didn't take a genius to see she was nervous.

Like a gentleman, he held out his arm, which she hesitantly took, and together they walked out to the patiently waiting limo.

* * *

Oh... I am gonna DIE... You all are gonna kill me for the cliffhanger... So eh... Review, hurt me, and let's get it over with. oo; -_goes to hide in Liz.Q's bombshelter-_


	8. Chapter 8: Business Dinners

Mage: Whoo! I am in such a good mood today! I updated in less than a week, **AND I GOT A FLAME!** I love flames. Su funneh. X3 They're just... so fricking amusing. This one in particular, which I'm going to reply to right now for you all to read. I hope you all get a good laugh out of the idiocy; I know I did!

**"Teh Flamers" writes** - "_Okay, see normally there are two people who are 'teh flamers'. Currently, only one is present. So...hello. I am Teh Flamer 1, and my friend Person 3 is here with me. You, _

You have written a story on the most insane couple okay...sorry, not even that. On a really insane couple.

SESSHOUMARU AND RIN WOULD NEVER HAPPEN.

HE IS A FATHER FIGURE TO RIN! FATHER FIGURE! YOU DO NOT DATE YOUR FATHER FIGURE!

Person 3: Besides. She's like 7.

EXACTLY. AND HE'S LIKE...OVER TWO HUNDRED. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU AND ALL THE SESS/RIN FANS?

Now, let's get to the straight facts.

First of all, Sesshoumaru despises all humans. He even hates his own father for getting together with Inuyasha's human mother. He despises Inuyasha for being half-human. He views humans as inferior beings, and readily destroys them when they get in his way.

What's not to say that he wouldn't do the same to Rin if she got in his way? Hmm?

And don't even get me STARTED on the age differences. Kagome/Inuyasha is one thing. BUT SESS/RIN IS WRONG! SICK, WRONG, NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!

Person 3: Exactly.

There.

I feel much better now. Don't you?

Yes I know, we're simply horrible.

Thank you for you're time.

Have a nice, horror-filled day, and please stop trying to escape out of the insane asylum, they're not gonna let you out.

Teh Flamer 1 and Person 3"

**Mage Replies ****-** _"Okay first off... Why do I care? Secondly, Sess/Rin is not an insane couple. Jaken/Kagura is an insane couple. Inuyasha/Abi-hime is an insane couple. Kouga/His Tail is an insane couple. Sess/Rin however, is widely accepted in both Japan and America. Thirdly, how do you know it isn't going to happen? Have you spoken to Rumiko Takahashi about it? I think not. And if you think you have, then dudes... It should be YOU in this padded room, not me. _

_Fourthly, what makes you think he's her father figure? Just because he's an adult demon and she a little girl makes him her adopted father? I think not. 'Cause, lemme tell you something, he sure doesn't act like a father. Fifthly, yes, this has merit. He does hate most humans, and does readily destroy them if they get in his way. However, don't you think Rin is a little different? I can cite two or three times in the series where Sesshoumaru goes out of his way to save Rin's life. If he'd kill Rin for getting in his way... Why didn't he just let Naraku kill her? Why didn't he just let her die when she fell off the cliff retrieving medicine for Jaken? Why didn't he just let her stay dead when he found her body torn and bloodied by wolves? And I'd really like to know this... Why exactly in the third movie (I'm assuming you've seen it) did Sesshoumaru see Rin's face when he was thinking about what he had to protect? Doesn't sound like he hates her much to me... _

_Now to touch on the age difference! Goodie! Firstly, in the series, Rin is more in the 8-10 age group. In the series, mind you. In most fanfiction, she's older, because Sess/Rin fans do not think he's a pedophile, like you seem to imply. What's wrong with us? Nothing at all, really. I mean, sure, we have our individual problems, but as a group we're quite sane I assure you. (And oh yes, using all capital letters is quite childish, and a serious insult to the English language.) _

_You say those are straight facts? Hm. Weird. Seems like a load of bullshit to me. Nothing is 'straight fact' until you cite examples from the source, like I've done. Now, why is Kagome/Inuyasha okay if Sess/Older Rin isn't? Kagome's 15, and Inuyasha is at least 70. That'd be like dating your grampa! Do you date your grampa? I don't know about YOU personally, but normal people wouldn't dream of it. And oh, you just THINK Sess/Rin is sick, wrong, and never going to happen. And you know what? I don't care. I don't think that, so I'm going to write about the pairings I like. Hee, you're not horrible. You've made my day! I love humiliating idiot flamers where lots of people can see. For yes, lots of people are reading this. I AM on 84 peoples' author alert lists. ...And, hun, you might want to work on your grammar. "Thank you for you're time" is grammatically incorrect, because you're is "you are". So... Thank you for you are time? Hee, imbecile._

_Lastly, I'll sure have a nice horror-filled day if you give me five bucks to rent _The Grudge! _:3 And I'm not trying to escape from the insane asylum; I rather enjoy bouncing around in my happy padded room. :3 So, I'll end this with "Thank you for you're time". –snickers- Idiots."_

Whoo. I feel good. Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed! But this author's note is long enough, so I'm just going to reply to those that have questions or to those that I really have something to say to. Oo;

**Puppet-cat** – Maa! No hablo espanol muy bien, pero gracias por sus comentarios:3 (ph33r my not-so-1337 Spanish skillz.)

**Liz.Q** – oo; I am not a freeloader! You're mean. But I still lurve you. X3

**Mad4Manga** – Err. Yes, Jakotsu is gay. _–blink-_ I take it you haven't seen the Shichinin-tai episodes of Inuyasha yet? That's okay if you haven't, its just people usually aren't surprised. Oo; But anyway, yeah, he's gay in the series, so he's gay in here! 'Cause straight Jakotsu scares me...

Now on to the chapter!

* * *

The ride downtown was a quiet one; neither Rin nor Sesshoumaru seemed to have much to say to the other. I mean, it was a strange situation: a big rich businessman taking a lower middle-class daycare worker who watched his twins during the day out to a fancy restaurant, just to ask her something. Thinking back, Sesshoumaru wasn't even quite sure WHY he was taking her out... It would have been just as easy to speak with her in her office at the SCCC. 

If she were any other woman, he would have done just that.

But she wasn't.

She was Miyazawa Rin, a woman unlike any he had ever known. Rin wasn't a gold digger wanting to woo him for his money like Aikou and Koushi's previous nanny Kagura. She wasn't a fangirl who jumped and screamed and begged for his autograph. She wasn't a vicious business woman like his acquaintance Gekkabajin Hidenka and her daughters Koneko and Ai, whom his company had dealings with on occasion.

And she wasn't a money-grubbing slut like his ex-wife.

Rin was... Rin. That was the only way to describe her, really. Especially since he didn't know her well enough to say for sure what she WAS like.

The sleek black limousine pulled up in front of the restaurant, a modernly designed circular building rotating oh-so-slowly on an axis. Sesshoumaru stepped out and politely opened the door for Rin, who thanked him with impersonal, unconditional courtesy, something alien to the silver-haired businessman. They walked into the restaurant amidst stares and whispers from the patrons and passersby.

"Iizuki-sama!" The attendant at the podium at the entrance bowed with reverence, recognizing him by sight. "Do you have reservations tonight? Oh well, it doesn't matter! Table for two?" The young man glanced to Rin, picking up two menus.

"Yes, thank you." Sesshoumaru replied with a slight nod.

"I'll show you to your table, sir, madam." The attendant bowed again and wove through the tables where beautiful, rich women in fancy dresses and men in suits and tuxedos sat drinking champagne.

Rin looked around, trying in vain to mask her awe. The Skylight was a glamorous restaurant where movie stars and rich celebrities gathered for dinner, and was renowned as one of the finest eateries in Japan. It was most definitely not the place Miyazawa Rin ever expected to be, much less with Japan's richest man on a business dinner.

Crystal chandeliers glittered over head, sending patterns of light dancing across the crimson and cream tablecloths and silk-backed cherry wood chairs. The silverware was real, polished silver, and the wine glasses were faceted crystal that glimmered like diamonds. It was all so beautiful and magnificent, including the rich men and women who ate and danced there...

Rin felt so out of place, like something small and ugly amongst the tides of glamour.

The attendant stopped at a small round table near a window, away from the noise and bustle. Three milk-white candles were lit and rested in a silver-white candleholder shaped like a great dog, a demon of old.

Sesshoumaru pulled out her chair for her, and she sat down gingerly. He sat across from her and picked up the menu, glancing over the wine list. "A bottle of red, your finest vintage." The young man nodded and went to fetch the wine. The white-haired male continued to read over the menu, and Rin took it as a sign to pick up her own.

Her eyes nearly bugged out at the prices. Maa, everything was so expensive! He must have sensed her distress, because he peeked over the wall of her menu, a tiny smirk on his stoic features.

"Order whatever you like. The last thing I am is low on funds."

"Who said I was going to let you pay for my meal?" She replied, a surprising calmness in her voice. "This is a business dinner, not a date."

"I'm a gentleman. I insist."

"I insist you don't. I feel uncomfortable letting someone else pay for me."

"Stubborn woman." He leaned back in his chair, that tiny smirk remaining. There was another reason Rin wasn't like every other woman he had had dealings with. She wasn't the rude type who would order the most expensive thing on the menu as soon as he offered to pay, and then pick at it.

"Thank you." The dark haired woman laid down her menu. It was then the waiter came back, carrying a bucket containing ice and a bottle of fine red wine. He opened the bottle and poured them each a glass, waiting anxiously as Sesshoumaru sipped it.

"Is the wine to your liking, sir?" The waiter said, hesitantly, as if afraid to speak to someone of such a high social status.

Rin's 'date' seemed to think for a moment before setting his glass down. "It's horrible. You call this -wine?" Golden eyes narrowed into an intimidating glare. The waiter seemed to shake in his dress shoes.

"I... I'll bring another bottle sir, I... I'm very s-sorry...!"

Rin glared at the businessman before smiling at the waiter. "Don't listen to him. The wine is fine, thank you. Now I believe we're ready to order..." She told him kindly; he seemed relieved.

"Yes ma'am! What can I get you?"

A glowering Sesshoumaru ordered steak, Rin a fairly inexpensive salad. The waiter very nearly ran off, so eager was he to escape the white-haired Iizuki's wrath.

"Why'd you do that?" Sesshoumaru muttered quietly, adding on to his mental list of "Reasons Why Rin Is Different".

"You were scaring the poor boy. The wine tastes just fine; you were being a stuck-up brat." The woman replied, taking a sip of said liquor. There was no malice or conviction in her voice; she was just being honest.

Iizuki Sesshoumaru was quiet, but smiling on the inside, glad Rin wasn't a spineless, timid little woman. She would be helping to raise his children for a time, and for that task he wanted someone strong, someone he wouldn't mind his little ones looking up to... someone like her.

Rin was a good person, he could tell.

The two were quiet, listening to the clinking of crystal glasses and the soft conversation around them. Rin noticed classical music filtering from the center stage, where a string quartet played a waltz. A few couples, including one or two movie stars, were out on the clear area of floor, dancing gracefully, the women's dresses swirling like banners of blue and red and green and gold. She watched the dancers for a while, how they glided and spun along the floor as if choreographed. If Sesshoumaru had been some other man, and this a date, it would be just like one of the fairy tales she read to wide-eyed little girls at the daycare...

Sesshoumaru glanced to Rin, and then followed her line of sight to the dance floor. Did she want to dance? Personally, he couldn't stand the activity. Where was the magic in doing some fancy walk set to music with another person? It made absolutely no sense to the businessman, which was a first. He understood a lot of things.

He pondered for a moment, brushing white bangs out of his eyes. Perhaps he should ask her to dance... Females always wanted to do silly things like that, for some reason he couldn't quite grasp.

The silence was growing uncomfortable quickly, so the businessman stood, pushing back his chair, and held a hand out to the dark-haired woman. "Would you care to dance?"

Rin blinked honey brown eyes in surprise. He wanted... to dance? It wasn't as if Rin couldn't; she had taken lessons in preparation for her and Jakotsu's mutual friend Renkotsu's wedding to hair stylist Yura "Of the Hair" Takashi a couple years back. It was just... she disliked dancing. It was always nice to watch, but the young woman absolutely hated to be out there on the floor, hated the steps, hated everything about it.

Yet here was Iizuki Sesshoumaru, a man she did NOT want to offend by refusing, asking her to go out and waltz with him. In front of people. Rich, sophisticated people.

She just KNEW the Keepers of Fate were laughing their asses off at her predicament, up there in the Great Beyond.

"I would love to Iizuki-san." She said politely, taking the proffered hand and letting him lead her out onto the dance floor amongst the waltzing couples. She and Sesshoumaru settled into the proper position; one of his arms around her waist, one of her hands on his shoulder, other two hands clasping each other. Sesshoumaru lead in the steps; he was quite good at this, Rin noticed. She simply followed, listened to the lovely music, and tried to ignore how warm his hand was holding hers.

Sesshoumaru loathed dancing, it was a fact. But for some reason... Tonight, he didn't loath it quite as much. His mind wasn't on the steps, or the music; he was trying his best not to notice how nice she smelled, but it was quite difficult not to register the cool, fresh scent of her perfume. Cassia and ginger flower, he believed. A light, airy fragrance somewhere on the spectrum between fruity and flowery. It was nice, nothing like his ex-wife's heavy vanilla scent.

"It's a nice night," Rin murmured as they passed a window; she seemed distracted.

"It is." As did he.

When the song ended, the two went back to their table. Sesshoumaru once again pulled out her chair for her, like a gentleman.

"So chivalry isn't dead." Rin joked, with a tiny smile upon her pretty features. Not that Sesshoumaru noticed how her rich, dark hair shone in the candle light, or how she looked oh-so-innocent when she smiled.

"Of course not."

Neither had much to say after that; the silence was almost tangible within the area, like a dark spot on the tapestry of clinking glasses, music, and laughter. Finally, unable to bear the uncomfortable air for much longer, Rin spoke.

"So you said you had a proposition for me, Iizuki-san?"

"Ah, yes... I do." The other nodded. Well here goes... He was a bit unsure now that he was about to ask. Would she really leave the daycare she co-owned with her cousin behind to work for him? Before he thought without a doubt that the amount of money he would offer as salary was nearly triple what she got running the SCCC, but now he didn't know if money would tempt her... "Rin-san, I am looking to hire a personal nanny for the twins, someone that will be there all the time when I can't be. I would pay you triple what you earn running that daycare of yours, and of course you would have to move into the mansion with the twins and I."

A stunned silence ensued. Rin was sure she was going to faint. Iizuki Sesshoumaru, richest man in Japan, wanted to hire her to be his kids' live-in nanny. Live-in nanny. The words flashed in her mind like a big neon sign, and she struggled to keep her jaw from dropping open. Triple what she earned now. That big mental sign turned to green yen symbols. Room and board at Iizuki's own mansion. She wouldn't have to keep paying the ridiculously high rent on her apartment...

At first, she thought immediately, of course. But then she bit her bottom lip, her cousin's pale, made up face stopping all other trains of thought. Could she really leave Jakotsu like that? He'd have to hire someone else to take her place... But she could use the money she made with Iizuki to help the daycare out financially.

But could she do that? Would she? The Shikon Child Care Center was her legacy, her cousin's legacy. They had started it together from scratch, with nothing more than a bank loan, a rented building and two community college degrees in child care. Could Rin really leave all that behind?...

"Iizuki-san... I..." She said hesitantly, cringing under his waiting glance. "I don't know... I'd have to talk it over with Jakotsu..."

Hard golden eyes studied her coolly. "I see. You can get back to me in a week then, with your answer."

"Yes, of course."

"I just want you to know Rin-san, this is a good opportunity for you. And Aikou and Koushi already like you so well, I'd hate to have to find someone else and then wait for them to get used to the new person..."

"Of course. I'll get back to you on the whole matter." She was anxious to leave now, eager to go home, relax with a fragrant cup of hot tea, and think this whole mess through. Her life was changing rapidly, and it was all because of this man and his two kids. Whether these were good changes or bad she didn't know; her mind swam and suddenly she felt a creeping ache make its way into her temples. Making big decisions, even thinking about them, had always given her a headache.

The waiter returned with the food, and both Rin and Sesshoumaru ate silently. When they finished, Sesshoumaru paid the full bill, amidst complaints from Rin, and she was driven home beneath the white-blue crescent moon in the sky.


	9. Chapter 9: Discussions

Hi! Another timely update on my part! Yay! But unfortunately this will be my last timely update for two weeks... Not because of writers block, no, but because I've got a job! X3 Rejoice! It only lasts two weeks though, and that's because I'm underage. ; So count yourselves lucky I'm not sixteen or my writing would SERIOUSLY suffer. Anyway, I'm really excited about this... I'm going to be working after school at the town newspaper till about 4:30 five days a week for two weeks at 5.50 an hour:3 Teaching some old lady how to use Adobe Photoshop... Because apparently I'm a lot smarter than most people in this town when it comes to that program...

And I bet you all don't want to hear about this... X.x But I bet you do wanna hear that "Teh flamers" wrote me back! Twice. Oo;

**"Teh flamer 1" writes –** _"__HEY WAIT! DON'T STOP READING THIS! _

Okay, let me say a few things.

A) I do apologize for sending you that flame, even if you take amusement out of it.

B) I am rather new Inuyasha fan, and I got all my facts from Teh Flamer 2, who watches the show/seen all the three movies, so i'm assuming that she's right.

C) I totally get about those being insane couples. Wait. People have put JAKEN and KAGURA TOGETHER? Ew...

D) Again, I'm terrible sorry for making fun of your intelligence/ sanity. I merely had my facts wrong, and those ARE some facts...

Once again, I'm terrible sorry...oh yeah, and I know my grammer sucks...I ahve to work on that...

Teh Flamer 1"

**"Teh Flamers" write –** _"Thank you for that...INTERESTING reply. We found it very entertaining. Person 3 is laughing We'll try not insult your pairings in the future, as this IS fanfiction, and people say, to each his own. NO seriously, we're like, sorry...no seriously, we are...'...Person 3 starts laughing :Teh Flamer 1 hits person 3: SHUT UP PERSON 3 I'M APOLOGIZING! Ignore her...Anyway, I'M sorry..."_

**Mage Replies – **_"Uh...huh... Flamer1, you are an ignoramus. You don't go flaming stories about PAIRINGS when you barely know a thing about the series. It's called being a close-minded and GULLIBLE. Because "flamer2" could be telling you wrong for the helluvit. I also watch the show (nearly all of it by the way, I just need to finish saving up for the last two Japanese box sets) and I've seen all three movies. I OWN all three movies and have seen all three nearly ten times a piece. MY facts are correct. You can verify 'em with ANYONE who's seen the show and all three movies. ...Secondly, no, no one's put Jaken and Kagura together yet. (Doesn't mean I haven't thought about it though... ) Thirdly, I don't care if you make fun of my intelligence, because I at least HAVE some. And you know what? I'm not sorry for revealing you as a total jackass to all my wonderful reviewers!"_

_"You're welcome. Though there wasn't a thing entertaining about it, unless you're the type of person who likes to be made into a moron. Though I guess now everyone's happy! Anyway, you do that. And while you're at it, maybe you could develop some wits. Or a life. Because obviously none of you have them. Don't think I didn't notice that you sent the EXACT SAME flame to other Sess/Rin writers. Do you realize how pathetic that is? Not even being able to come up with an original flame for each story you decide to lecture about? (tsks and shakes head)_

_And to however many of you there might be... Why the hell do you keep coming back to MY story if you don't even like the flipping pairing? Christ, get a fucking life. I hear they're on sale 3 for a dollar at K-mart._

Now on to respond to the people I lurve:D

**Mini Nicka –** Yus! Yay for fluffyshipping! And technically you're right... Vampire stories ARE wrong. Oo; Necrophilia man... And I think I did review your story...

**Animegirl007 –** I know! The idgits should just stay away from Sess/Rin if they think it's so wrong... I agree whole-heartedly with you! And thank you much for the compliments. :3 Fuel for my ego. Whoo.

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem –** Thank you very much! (bows) See, that's the problem with fanfiction writers. A lot of us are too sensitive to bad comments. If others like your story, but one person flames and says nasty things... Why care? It's just one stupid little idiot who doesn't know jack shit about anything! Flamers' opinions don't matter! But yeah, I'm ranting. Anyway, thanks for the review:3

**Crimson Skye –** X3 Glad to help out. Everyone deserves a little nugget of amusement once in a while.

**Lily-sama –** X3 Anything for my people, yo. Thanks for the review!

Sphinx – To answer one of your statements... Yes there will be obstacles. I lurve obstacles. XD Whoo.

**SimpleOne**** –** Hee, slight spoiler here. Yeah she's gonna come crawlin' back. XD It wouldn't be nearly as interesting without the ex-wife in the picture, ne? And thank you! You're the first person that's ever said I was good at essays! (My English teachers only like my short stories. -)

**SesshouMaru-sama's**** Rin –** (ego bursts from over-inflation) Thank you! X3 As for the Ja/Ban, you'll see... It's coming soon though!

**Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover –** Yay! I like being on favorites lists. (overjoyed grin) Anyway, normally I might have taken it a bit worse, but if they send that exact same review to other writers, it's obviously nothing against me personally! (Though I'm not so sure about that now that I've made fools of them...) But yeah, thanks for the comments!

**Dark Storm ****–** Normally I would check out your story, but I don't have a lot of time on my hands! Sorry!

**Devon**** Masterson-Bond –** I went and checked that out! _Sympathy for the Devil_ right? (That looks good by the way, I do believe I'll check it out when I get the time...) Ugh, people that use the same flame over and over are SO immature. Not to mention witless monkeys... But I digress. Thanks for the review!

**Also thanks to:**  
Mad4Manga  
Person  
Ren  
Inufire  
SparkyKnight  
Tnkerbell  
ShawKoh  
Seig1308  
InuObsessed o.o  
Kari  
Dark-witch-angel

* * *

Jakotsu sighed as he flipped through channels, lying stretched out on his cousin's couch. His purple converses rested on the floor, his lime-green socked feet propped up on the arm rest of the sofa. Nothing on except your typical late-night television programs... And Rin still wasn't home. 

"If he does anything to her, I'll make him regret it..." Jakotsu muttered to the empty living room, changing the channel to 38, Adult Swim. "First thing I hear of him patronizing my cousin, I'll get Jakotsutou out of storage..."

Jakotsu could already see the whole scene played out in his mind. Rin would come crying to him that Iizuki was a jerk, and he'd retrieve his precious antique sword, Jakotsutou, a steel blade made in the Feudal Era by a master sword smith. Jakotsutou was comprised of several thin, razor-sharp blades linked together tip-to-tip by tiny pins. When swung correctly, it would lash out, as a chain of shining blades, in imitation of the animal it got its name from: the snake.

He could easily see himself swinging Jakotsutou, the blade wrapping around Iizuki's rich, jerk neck, cutting into his skin and that damned Armani suit, leaving red stains on the blade and the ground. A well-placed tug would dismember the man instantly, slicing him into tiny, bloody pieces. Perhaps Jakotsu would keep some of that pretty white hair as a souvenir...

The man winced and rubbed his temple, driving such unacceptable thoughts from his mind. "I really shouldn't think like that... I work with kids for Christ's sake! Ugh, I am so screwed up..." But that was no excuse. He knew he'd never kill a kid. He wasn't some kind of pedophile; he only bloodied those he fancied. Or those who hurt his cousin.

His head fell back heavily onto the armrest of the couch, and grey eyes found the clock perched on the wall. "Gah, where's Rin?"

"Right here." He heard a female voice mutter. His cousin walked through the door, kicking off her heeled shoes without a care where they landed. "What are you still doing here Jakotsu? It's late, you should be asleep." She sat on the couch by his legs, letting down her dark hair from its previous glamour-style.

"I wanted to make sure you got home alright."

"Well, I got home alright."

He swung his legs over her head deftly, setting his feet on the floor. "So how'd it go?" He pulled on one violet high-top, tying the black Nightmare Before Christmas laces.

"I don't know Jakotsu... I just don't know." Rin leaned back heavily, her brown eyes closing in exhaustion. Jakotsu raised a slender, black eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" He slipped his foot into the other high-top and tied it; Rin noticed he still tied his shoes like a little kid would, with the "make two bunny ears and loop ''em" technique. "I mean, it either went well or it didn't. There really isn't a grey area."

"There is in this case."

Jakotsu smiled slightly and shook his head, taking his blue butterfly hair pin from Rin. He twisted his dark, shiny hair into its normal fashion and put the pin in place. "Tell me all about it. I'm not leaving till I get the whole story."

"Well, we went to the restaurant in his limo, and lemme tell you, it was a gorgeous place Jakotsu. Crystal and candles everywhere. Anyway, then he asked me to dance for some dumb reason, so I had to accept. You know I hate dancing, but I didn't want to offend him."

"Obviously. You hate dancing more than I hate dating girls."

"Then..." She bit her bottom lip nervously, averting her eyes from Jakotsu's. "I'm not going to beat around the proverbial bush. Jakotsu, he offered me a job."

"A job?" Her cousin's stormy grey eyes grew wide, his mind immediately darting from nasty possibility to nasty possibility, some of which made him see red and wish he was locked in a room with Iizuki and Jakotsutou. "What... kind of job?" Rin chose to ignore his sudden bout of spastic twitching.

"Nothing like what I -know- you're thinking Jakotsu!" Said man 'phew'ed. "He wants me to be his twins' live-in nanny."

"...Well why didn't you accept! He's rich, Rin! He's BOUND to pay you more than you could ever make working with me at the SCCC!" Jakotsu shouted, a hyper twinkle in his eyes.

"I couldn't just say yes without talking to you about it first! What are you going to do if I leave to go work for him?" Rin pulled her legs up onto the couch, sitting Indian style. The dark-haired man's expression softened just a bit at the worn, world-weary look that came over her.

"Rin, don't worry about it. You should take the job! It's a great opportunity for you." He gave her a little grin and put a hand on her shoulder. "Once you're on your feet you can maybe even help out the daycare some, and maybe someday come back to work there again. God knows, the daycare could use the money; you could use the money... And it's not like it'd be some kind of nightmare. Aikou and Koushi are really good kids, once you look past Koushi's hyperactivity problem and Aikou's temper..."

"But Jakotsu..."

"No buts!" Interrupted, Rin closed her mouth and stared for a minute. "I really think you should take it. I'll be fine; I can hire someone to take your place for a while, and Suikotsu and Kikyo'll still come around to help out once in a while. We'll make it just fine."

"Are... are you sure?" The young woman asked hesitantly, wringing her hands in her azure-satin clad lap. "I don't want to make things harder for you..."

"I told you," he muttered reassuringly, quickly losing his patience. "We'll manage Rin. I'll hire a new person, you'll take the offered job, and everything'll be great."

A smile lit across her features and her brown eyes glistened. "Thank you Jakotsu!" He made a 'gack' sound as she tackle hugged him, knocking her cousin off the couch and giggling like a lunatic.

"RIIIN! OFF MEH!" Jakotsu shrieked helplessly, uncomfortable being touched by a woman, even though she was family, but laughing all the same. A quiet giggle, and then the weight on his chest lifted off. Rin grinned down at him.

"Sorry Jakky!"

He sat up and rid his violet t-shirt of imaginary lint, fingers brushing over the screened print of a rainbow. He looked over at Rin, at the cousin he thought of as a sister seeing as he had no biological sisters, and his red-painted lips widened into a smile.

Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

After dropping Rin off at home, the limo made its way to the Iizuki mansion, parking in front of the porch and driving around the circular driveway to the garage that housed all Sesshoumaru's cars. Said man walked up the steps, pushed open the door and immediately kicked off the blasted, toe-pinching dress shoes his stylist insisted he wear with that particular suit. Gods he hated those shoes! Was it too much to ask to go out in public once in a while in sneakers? 

According to his stylist, yes.

The sounds of excited yelling immediately grabbed his attention, and golden eyes turned toward the staircase. He smiled a little at the sight of his twins bounding down the stairs as fast as their little legs could take them, giggling.

"Daddy!" Upon reaching him, little Aikou latched on to his right leg, nuzzling into the fabric of his pants.

"Whee! Daddy's home!" Koushi clung to his left leg, a goofy grin on his face. Sesshoumaru leaned down and ruffled both heads of hair fondly, his smile widening a tiny bit.

"What are you two doing up at this hour? And where's Jaken?"

"Toadyfroggy upstairs!" Koushi giggled in that adorable way of his. "Sissy and me made him go for a swim in da fishy tank!"

"Yah!" Aikou snickered behind a tiny hand. "He didn't wanna, but we said we'd call you if he didn't!"

Sesshoumaru very nearly sweatdropped. He rubbed his temple with a pale, clawed hand. "Aikou, Koushi... How many times have I told you that we -don't- make the babysitters go swimming in the fish tank?"

Both twins' faces screwed up in concentration and they let go of his legs, huddling and whispering to each other. He chuckled quietly, seeing them counting on their fingers before they chorused simultaneously, "Twenty!"

Aikou blinked, and went back to her fingers. "Nu, thirty!"

Koushi took on an almost-wise expression, thinking a moment, tapping his little chin and nodded solemnly. "Yep! Thirty. Forgot to carry da one." Their white-haired father couldn't help it; he broke into a smile, then actually laughed. A real, genuine laugh. It was just too precious a scene; he would have given anything for a video camera to capture the moment. Not to mention he was quite proud of his four-year-olds, already doing simple double-digit addition. There was no doubt that they'd both go into their father's field of work and exceed his expectations.

The twins looked at their beloved parent, then each other, and giggled happily as he kneeled down and hugged them both close to him, ruffling Aikou's silver hair that was so like his own, and Koushi's black hair that was all either of them got from their mother.

...Too bad Jaken had to come into the room, dripping wet and grumbling, to ruin the moment. Sesshoumaru stood quickly, glaring down at the tiny, unattractive man that was his assistant.

"If I may say milord, these two need to be disciplined! I was coerced into jumping into the fish tank upstairs!" He squawked, in a voice much like a bird, which contrasted with his toad-like appearance.

"It isn't the twins' fault that you're weak enough to be coerced by four-year olds, Jaken." Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly, and added in an almost remorseful tone, "Now I'll have to have that tank cleaned lest my rare fish catch some kind of disease..."

Koushi giggled and hummed, "Fishyyy fishyyy fishyyy... Toadyfroggy don't like fishies? Fishies are fun!" The little boy made a fishy-face and ran around in circles, pretending he was one of the aquatic creatures. Aikou, his more sensible sister, grabbed him by the back of his bunny pajamas.

"Have some dignity!"

"But dignity's no fuuun!"

Jaken rolled his beady eyes. "If it pleases milord I think I'll take my leave."

"It would please milord very much if you would." Sesshoumaru muttered, already annoyed with the tiny toad-like man. Jaken nodded his farewells, and escorted himself out the door.

...Well there goes another babysitter. He just hoped Rin would accept his job offer.

The white-haired businessman glanced at the grandfather clock in the lavishly decorated living room. Nearly 10:30...

"You two should be in bed."

"But we dun wanna go ta bed!" Both chorused immediately, with that uncanny twin ability to say the same thing at the same time they had developed.

"You gotsta tell us how your date went daddy!" Aikou demanded, giving him the puppy-eyes both Iizuki children were fast becoming famous for. He sighed; how could he refuse that? Those eyes were just like his... Just like his brother's, and his father's, and Sesshoumaru's own mother's. All his family had those rich, molten amber eyes, twins included.

"It wasn't a date sweetie; it was a business dinner with Rin." He lifted his silver-haired daughter into his arms and carried her into the kitchen, Koushi skipping after happily. Setting her gently onto the marble counter top, lifting Koushi to sit beside her, he brought out three plastic Loony Tunes cups and filled each one with milk.

The three drank their milk in silence, until Aikou finished hers and set the empty cup on the counter. "So how'd it go daddy?" She asked, staring at him with those liquid honey eyes of hers.

"It went well." Even the dancing.

"Do you have a crush on Rinrin? Is dat why you asked her ta dinner? Are ya gonna get married? Are Kou and me gonna have more sisters and brothers? 'Cause we dun want sisters and brothers! We like it wif just us! And maybe Rinrin."

"Yah, we like Rinrin!" Koushi added to his younger-by-ten-minutes sister's little lecture with a wide smile on his childish features. "She's real nice!"

Sesshoumaru ruffled Koushi's black hair and sighed slightly. "No, Aikou, I don't have a crush on Rin, we aren't getting married, and you aren't getting new brothers or sisters."

He held off telling them that he had asked Rin to be their nanny... No sense in disappointing them if she didn't accept, right? Right. He rather hoped she accepted though; he needed someone to watch them while he was at work, someone that he trusted. He could have just kept sending them to the daycare, but he'd rather they spend more time at home, doing worthwhile things...

Which reminded him, he had to start looking for a private tutor to teach them... They turned five in about two months after all. Not to mention a party needed to be planned, etc...

Ugh, so much to do...


	10. Chapter 10: Changes

Hey, I'm updating! Break out the champagne! Seriously though, I'm not going to lie, I haven't been busy; I just have difficulty paying attention to one thing for long periods of time. _–shrugs-_ A week of the delay you can blame on FF Net and report-happy immature brats who hate me. _–cough-_ Not saying any names... _–cough-_ And then I got paranoid and considered taking down all my stories when I found someone copied my first chapter of Notches for their own fic... Not saying any names once again. You know who you are.

With that out of the way, wow. 175 reviews for only nine chapters... I love you guys! _-passes out Aikou and Koushi plushies-_ You know you love them. :D If anyone is interested, I did some drawings of Sesshoumaru, Aikou and Koushi, and you can see these drawings by clicking on my profile and clicking the link at the top of my bio.

Review Responses:

**SimpleOne** Hah, I know, Jakotsu's shoes own. xD Anyway, I guess I should have made that more clear, but he was talking about the twins' birthday party. They're rich kids, so a lot of planning is going to go into such a party.

**Mad-4-Manga:** Well, sorry... _–shrug-_ But if he were straight he'd be OOC. Yes, it's made apparent, and yes, Rin knows about him. They're very close. _–nods- _No, Jakotsu isn't a demon, he just has a little blood fetish, like in the anime.

**l**** Dark Storm l:** Thank you, and I'm not making any promises, but I can try to find time to read your story.

**Museless**** Author:** Thank you:D I thought Jaken and the fish tank was funny too... Sometimes I just want to throw Jaken into my own fish tank, ya know? xD

**ToraNoKo123:** Thank you! Yeah, Kagura x Kouga is really weird... She kills his people and later he loves her? Tcha, right. Anyway, thanks for the comments! Glad to know I don't use too much detail; I've been flamed before for 'using too many adjectives.' Oo True story.

**Silver Spell:** I know, I figured making Sessh a really good father was an original approach. –shrug- He doesn't have much in his life, so he probably wouldn't take having loving kids for granted.

**Me, just me:** Your review made me laugh. Seriously. xD Technically at the moment, Koushi can't swing either way, but later in his life, yes, he's going to like girls. Is Jakotsu going to meet anyone? Ooh yes. This chapter, actually. xD

**Sesslover101:** His ex-wife's name? I haven't said yet x3. It's a surprise. But you can go ahead and take a guess, it's not an original character...

**FoxyFire92:** I'm not talking to you. You know why.

**Naoko2:** _-glomp-_ I miss you. oo You haven't written me back yet... Anyway, I don't know if it could have been shorter... Like you said, I've got more than one 'group' of characters to deal with... Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I was going to send it for beta-ing, but I hadn't heard from you in a while so I figured you're busy and my story's probably the least important thing right now, which is totally understandable. _–clinghug-_ I still miss you though!

**Retta** I'm updating... oo _–inches away- _

**Seek:** Heh, that's interesting... I thought most people would expect her to accept... She probably wouldn't though, if Jakotsu wasn't so persuasive. XP

**Also thanks to:**

Mini Nicka

Dark Phoenix Akurei

CiralFox

PurityFlower1989

Starrilight-Hotaru

Sparkling-Ruby Gem

Ren

Sushimi

InuObsessed o.o

Flor

Eadha Ohn

Tnkrbell

Animegirl007

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover

Aphrodite-girl

Erica6060

Kogas-angel

Lynn-Minmay

Sesshy-chansbestpal

InuMekoGurl

Animegrl15

Ladyrinremix

AznAnimeFanXP

RanDOMaZnWRIteR

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky on the following Friday at five-thirty pm, bright rays filtering in through the glass of the windows and splaying across the carpeted floor of Rin and Jakotsu's daycare. Their charges had mostly gone home with their parents, except for, of course, Aikou and Koushi Iizuki.

Today was the day she accepted the job offered by the most arrogant, conceited man she had ever met in her life. He was also the most powerful, the richest, the most famous, and could ruin her life with a figurative snap of his fingers.

If you couldn't tell, she was having second thoughts.

A lot of them.

One couldn't blame the woman though; it was only expected that she'd be nervous. Anyone would be. Today was the day Iizuki Sesshoumaru would semi-officially be her new boss, which was an unnerving notion; especially since Rin had been her own boss since the day she entered the work force.

Only her cousin and the twins really kept her from barricading herself in the little girls' room with a month's worth of kool-aide and animal crackers.

"Calm down, Rin. Your new job is going to be a piece of cake! I'm so jealous!" Jakotsu said quietly, with a grin, nudging her in the shoulder. There was a broom in his hand, as he'd been sweeping out the little kitchen area. Grey eyes flicked pointedly to the twins, who were sitting at one of the low plastic tables with crayons and a farm animal coloring book. Aikou was bent over an outline of a duck, and was meticulously coloring the entire thing with a white crayon, other than the already yellow beak and feet, of course.

Koushi, on the other hand, was messily moving his red crayon over a picture of a cow, which earned him an exasperated look from his younger by a fraction of an hour sister.

"Kou, cows aren't red."

"Sissy, my cow is." Koushi replied with a light-hearted giggle, filling in some of the white streaks between crayon smears.

"See, Rin? They're so well-behaved, most of the time. And they get along so well! No sibling rivalry!" Jakotsu said matter-of-factly, with a happy nod of the head. Rin sighed slightly, pushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear, and smiled.

"Yeah. They're good kids. It's their father that makes me nervous."

The poor woman was shocked dead still when she felt a presence at her back, and a soft, male voice whispered by her ear, "Oh? And how do I make you nervous, Miyazawa-san?"

"KYAA! Don't do that!" Our heroine shrieked, leaping almost two feet and clutching her heart. Kami, she hadn't even heard him walk in! Sneaky bastard. And Rin would have called him that too, had there not been two impressionable four-year olds in the room. Brown eyes met gold, and she glowered at the smirk the businessman displayed upon oh-so-perfect, delicate, yet still masculine features. Not that RIN would describe him like that, of course.

"Iizuki-san. Come here, please." It was quite obvious that Dakatsu Jakotsu was fighting to keep his voice and expression level. Smirk dissipating into stony displeasure, the tall man took a few cautious steps toward the lipsticked man and... was promptly smacked in the head with a broom handle. Oh dear.

One thin gold eye twitching in utter rage, Sesshoumaru asked coldly, "And what, exactly, was that for?"

"Just because you're a billionaire, doesn't mean you can treat my dearest cousin with anything less than utmost respect, Iizuki-san. Have a nice day!" Jakotsu chirped happily, hugging his broom and twirling once, before striding back into the kitchen area to finish sweeping.

Oh, great. Cousin upsetting new boss, not good.

Red-faced with embarrassment, Rin grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist and pulled him out into the lobby. Well, led him into the lobby. He was a strong guy, not to mention taller and heavier; she couldn't force him to go anywhere if she tried. "I am so sorry about Jakotsu; sometimes he just forgets his manners and--"

"It's alright. I suppose." A thin lip curled up in disgust at the thought of the effeminate offender, almost in imitation of a dog-like snarl. Hee, like a big mad puppy. Rin had to stifle a giggle behind her hand. "Have you thought about my offer, Miyazawa-san?"

Sobering, she nodded. "I have." Rin took a deep breath to steel herself. Here goes nothing... Well, no, more like here goes a huge, freaking something. "I... accept, Iizuki-san."

Wonderful! Sesshoumaru's stare softened slightly. Finally, his twins had a competent caretaker for when he couldn't be there. One of his problems was solved, anyway. That made... fifty billion to go?

"Good." He stated, breezing past her to the door. "You can start tomorrow."

"No, I can't. I can start when Jakotsu finds someone to replace me here."

Sesshoumaru just looked at her over his shoulder, then nodded once, turning the knob and pushing open the door. He hadn't been expecting that, really, but it was nice to know she showed responsibility. "In a week then. In the meantime, I can have a crew begin moving your things to my mansion."

"Hi daddy!" The twins chirped in unison, dropping their crayons and waving as he walked into the room. Sure that Rin wasn't looking, he smiled back.

"Hello Koushi, Aikou. Have a good day?"

"Yup!" There was that unison again. If it wasn't so amazingly adorable, it'd be creepy. Like, seriously.

Meanwhile, standing almost shell-shocked in the lobby, was Rin still. Move her things...? Oh, that's right. Live-in nanny. How the hell could she forget that teensy, weensy little detail? In one more week, she'd be living in a mansion. With the richest businessman in Japan. Taking care of his children.

To think, Rin had gone from small-time daycare co-owner to this...

Hah, now she had her own Cinderella story. Cinder-nanny, oh yeah.

* * *

Another week passed. Fliers were put up around town, ads were placed in the newspapers, and the news traveled by word-of-mouth. Thus Saturday found the co-owners of the Shikon Child Care Center seated in Jakotsu's office (it was larger), looking over resumes and endlessly repeating the phrase, 'We'll get back to you.'

Interviewing potential employees wasn't exactly the most pleasant of experiences. Already Rin and her cousin had spoken with four old women, who had all seemed tight-lipped and 'proper', not the kind of nice old ladies, and two teenagers who thought babysitting for the neighbors was enough experience.

Someone kill her now.

Tapping his pencil boredly against the wood surface of his desk, Jakotsu called, "Next!", as he had so many times that day, though now with considerably less enthusiasm. He was quite willing to bet the next applicant would either be a kindly old woman or a bubblegum-chewing teenager with candy pink nails.

So, you see, it was quite a surprise when the seventh applicant that day who walked in the door was a young man. A young man with a very long braid and very blue eyes.

Ooh la la.

The young man, looking beyond confidant, handed Jakotsu his application and took a seat on the opposite side of the desk, folding his hands in his lap and leaning back. "It's all there, resume, application, etc."

Sure was; niiiice. An organized guy.

Briefly scanning the papers, Jakotsu soon learned that the man's name was Nakamura Bankotsu; he was twenty-two years old, and just out of one of those seven month community colleges with a degree in child care. He also had experience that didn't date back to the 40's, and references that weren't his parents.

"So, are you very good with kids?" Jakotsu asked with a tiny smile; the smile he got, Rin noticed, when a male he was quite attracted to was in his presence. Hehe... Jakotsu had a crush!

Nakamura Bankotsu nodded, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head. "Sure am. Kids love me." And Rin could definitely see why. The braided man had a nice smile (or should she say, cocky grin?), and blue eyes that were to die for.

"And why do you want this job?" Standard job interview questions. The man was already hired, and both cousins knew that, but it was only fair to finish the interview. After all, getting a job just because your boss thinks you're hot isn't exactly something to brag about.

"I moved from the other side of the city to this area, and I wanted a job closer to home, you know, to avoid traffic and commuter trains. And I like kids, and this kinda thing is what my degree is for, so... yeah." Okay, maybe he wasn't the most articulate, but he was cute! And so hired.

"Thank you for applying," Jakotsu said with a little giggle, then winked. "Expect a call from us soon."

Grinning again, Bankotsu stood and shook hands with the man soon to be his boss. "Of course, thanks. I'll be seeing you soon then."

Jakotsu waited until he had gone before clasping his hands in front of him and hopping up and down like a giddy school child. "Rinny rinny! I wanna hire him! Please please please! He's qualified and I don't want to get stuck with an old woman!"

Doubling over with a case of giggles, Rin nodded. "Okay, okay! Just try not to flirt with him at work! I doubt the parents would want their kids seeing that!"

Mock-indignantly, her cousin huffed in reply.

The very next day, Bankotsu received a call stating, 'You're hired.'

* * *

The following Monday was a day of change for everyone. It was the day Rin left the daycare, and Nakamura Bankotsu started his new job as her replacement. It was the day Jakotsu no longer worked with his cousin.

It was also the day Rin moved out of her apartment.

As Iizuki-san had asked (well, commanded), she packed her clothes and personal belongings into boxes and watched as two hired hands took them from her home and loaded them into a U-Haul. Everything she wouldn't need or want was put into more boxes and stacked in the living room around the couch. The furniture, of course, would stay here, as would kitchen supplies and other miscellaneous items.

It took all morning, but everything got done. With butterflies in her stomach and lead in her heart (it wasn't easy to just leave your apartment, where you had lived since college.), Rin took her key and locked the door. The young woman wouldn't be coming back for quite some time. Her newest job would keep her at the Iizuki mansion until she was fired, or until she quit, or until she wasn't needed any more.

"Hey lady, you coming or not?" One of the movers asked gruffly, hefting the last box to his other arm. Nodding, she followed them down the hall, into the elevator, and from there, outside to the U-haul. Mover Number One loaded his box atop a few others and shut the back of the vehicle, while Mover Number Two unlocked the cab and slid into the driver's seat.

Mover One opened the passenger's side door and helped her in, then got in beside her. Oh great... Rin would be stuck between two hairy, smelly apes for the duration of the drive. Now, don't get her wrong, they were both very nice, but was it really all that wrong to be slightly prejudiced against those who had never in their life seen a stick of deodorant?

The scenery flew by when she glanced out one of the windows, but there wasn't much to see at first. Cars, stores, houses, buildings... Typical city settings and typical city happenings. As time passed, the residential neighborhoods became more frequent, and nicer by the mile. Pretty soon, there was more lawn between each house, and more lawn between the houses and the street... Houses grew into large houses into mansions... Lawns grew from shaggy and littered with children's' toys, to tidy and neatly mowed, to landscaped by hired gardeners...

Hey, was that a fountain? Snazzy. Or should she say 'tres chic'?

The U-haul slowed down, turning into an expanse of driveway, separated by a wrought-iron gate manned by two security guards. Halt, state your name and business; heh. Laughable as that little statement was, it was just what the two movers did. The driver pulled to a stop, rolled down the window, and leaned out a bit. "Yeah, we're the two movers Iizuki-sama hired."

The security guard, a skinny man in his forties, peeked into the cab of the U-haul and nodded to the movers, then glanced to Rin. "You Miyazawa Rin?"

"Yeah, I am. Iizuki-san should be expecting me..." She said politely, brushing a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear in nervousness. Dealing with men in policeman-like uniforms was never fun. Those badges were just so... intimidating. The security guard smiled and waved to his partner to open the gates.

"You have a nice day, ma'am."

"Thank you, and you too."

The wrought-iron gates slid open without so much as a creak, and the U-haul rumbled up the amazingly long (or so it seemed to Rin, who hadn't seen very many mansions in her lifetime) driveway before slowing to a stop again.

Iizuki's mansion nearly took her breath away. It was probably one of the largest buildings the young woman had ever seen, and it was absolutely gorgeous. Five stories tall, it was built from light-colored brick and trimmed with glossy black. The windows themselves were a work of art, sparkling glass inlaid in gleaming bronze, and the entire front side of the house was ringed in flower-beds full of white and red roses.

My, how out of place our Rin felt, climbing out of the cab behind one of the movers, in her plain old jeans and plain orange t-shirt.

"Miyazawa-san," Iizuki Sesshoumaru greeted her, in the same detached tone of voice he used for everyone but the twins, standing in the doorway, leaning against the black-painted frame. Her brown eyes scanned his slacks and dark red dress shirt and Rin wondered, amused, 'Does he ever wear normal clothing?' Aha! He wasn't wearing pinchy dress shoes today! The young woman found it quite amusing indeed that Iizuki Sesshoumaru, big time businessman, was only wearing a pair of socks. In front of someone. Hah...

"Iizuki-san," She nodded back politely, returning his less-than-warm greeting.

The silver-haired man had already turned to the movers, and was instructing them to take Rin's things to the room on the second floor, the one to the right of the door covered in crayon drawings. Hey, at least she got to room next to the twins and not Sesshoumaru.

"RINRIN'S HERE!" Speaking of whom... Little Koushi came running out the open door, ducking around the movers' legs, his sister hot on his heels. The diminutive four year old skidded to a stop in front of his new nanny and latched onto one of her legs happily. "Hiii! Daddy said you're gonna take Kaggywa's place but you're gonna stay here!" Aikou, his silver haired counterpart, gave Rin's other leg a hug, but didn't cling.

"Yeah! Are you? Kaggywa was mean, but you're nice!"

Now, Rin had no idea who 'Kaggywa' was, but she made a guess that she was the old nanny, whom they didn't like, and thus Sesshoumaru had to fire. "I guess I am!" She told them with a smile, kneeling down to their level. Why had she been so nervous? This was going to be, dare she say it, fun!


	11. Chapter 11: Moving In

I know, I know, it's been over a month and I haven't updated. But what can I say? School's starting in a week for me, and for a while I was very unhappy with this chapter. Still am, actually. It's probably boring, but it serves a purpose: it sets the scene for most of the rest of the story. While this particular fanfiction of mine won't have much in the action department, EVER, it gets more interesting from here.

Oh, that reminds me... A few people have asked about romance... Sorry, but that won't be happening very soon. They've got to build a friendship first; you don't just fall in love with a guy simply because you've moved into his house and you are taking care of his kids. In fact, this entire story is an experiment of mine to see if I can build a gradual, realistic relationship between two people.

Anyway, I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed, but especially Kitkat07, whose review pushed me to finally edit and post this chapter. :) I'd like to recommend her story, Moving Up in the World. It's honestly one of the BEST SessxRin stories out there; I absolutely loved it. :)

With that said, on to the story.

* * *

Rin rose to her feet, smiling as she took Aikou's and Koushi's hands. "So how about you two give me the grand tour?" The twins both nodded excitedly, each taking one of her hands and leading her, rather insistently, into the mansion. 

She heard Sesshoumaru (might as well call him by his first name, at least mentally.) give the movers a few more specific instructions, and looked over her shoulder, watching him pad after the three of them in his black sock-clad feet. It was strangely amusing, seeing the normally reserved, normally impeccably-dressed billionaire like this. His hair was even down, left out of its usual low ponytail.

But she drew her attention away from the owner and back to the house. First Aikou and Koushi pointed out that this was the entrance hall (or, coat room, in their words.) where they, of course, kept winter coats and the like. Like the young woman had predicted, it was neat and orderly, the dressy black trench coat hanging immaculately from the line of hooks beside two much smaller, designer coats, one white and one dark red.

Next Rin was led into the living room, which actually looked more like an old-fashioned parlor with the multitude of antique furniture and paintings. This room didn't seem very lived in, if the layer of dust over the wood coffee table was any indication.

"I only use this room for entertaining important guests," Sesshoumaru said, levelly, only a couple notches above monotone.

"No wonder..."

"Ooh! Sissy! We gotta show Rin-Rin the den!" Koushi chirped, hopping up and down, his bare feet managing to make quite a bit of noise against the polished wood floor.

"Oh, yeah! C'mon Rin-Rin!" Aikou responded, beaming. She and her brother darted off through the door on the side, Aikou's silver ponytail, tied with a cute blue scrunchie, bouncing against her back. Rin giggled and walked after them, Sesshoumaru trailing along in her wake.

The den seemed more like a large play room than anything. The entertainment center was against the far wall, and Rin was barely surprised to see the Gamecube, Playstation 2 and Nintendo 64 in the open cabinet under the large television, which was on and playing a re-run of some cartoon on Cartoon Network. To the left was a tall cabinet of DVDs and games. This seemed to be the most lived-in room of the house, so far at least, thanks to the carpeting of toys and books that covered the fluffy blue carpet and the squishy couch situated in front of the entertainment center.

Chuckling, Rin looked around. "You two sure want for nothing, eh?"

"I thought the maid had cleaned this up earlier..." Sesshoumaru muttered quietly, having stepped on a Lego block. Ouch... Those things hurt, as anyone with kids or younger siblings knew from experience.

"She did! We couldn't find anything!" Aikou complained, gathering the block her father had stepped on and adding it to the over-flowing bucket of the brightly colored plastic death traps.

"The maid always puts your toys in the toy box, right over there." He motioned toward the far corner of the room, where a large cardboard (which amused Rin to no end, as you'd expect a fancy carved toy box or something else to sit in its place) box sat, innocently empty.

"Easier to find stuff this way, no digging!" Koushi chirped with a happy little smile, surveying his and his sister's work. Rin couldn't help laughing aloud when she heard Sesshoumaru mutter, ever so quietly, that buying them Legos was a bad idea.

"Anyway," the silver-haired man started, straightening a little. "Through that door, on the far right, is my office, if you ever need me." The oak door in question was covered in pictures the twins had drawn, but there was no doubt that inside was a high-tech office with sleek furniture and a state of the art computer and accessories. "Otherwise, I don't like people in my office."

"Understandable," Rin nodded, making mental notes of where everything was located in this huge house, ignoring the slight pang of sadness that came at the thought of Jakotsu never rummaging around in her office again and stealing her sparkly pens... She no longer had an office; while she was still quite welcome at her old place of work, that she still co-owned, she had given her office to Bankotsu, the new hire (despite Jakotsu's dismayed cries of "He can share mine!").

'Wonder how those two are doing...' Rin thought to herself, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Heh, Jakotsu had probably already asked his new employee to dinner or something. Poor guy was absolutely smitten, but what did you expect? That braid WAS hot...

"Rin?" Her silver-haired employer was standing a tad too close, one slender eyebrow raised, staring down at her with penetrating amber eyes. Oh dear... She had spaced out... "I can call you Rin, right?"

"Oh, yes, sure," She answered quickly, snapped quite effectively out of her thoughts. Why not be on first name basis? They were living under the same roof after all.

"Then you can call me Sesshoumaru." Hm, that was still a long name... Rin briefly wondered, 'Would he spazz out if I called him Sesshy?' Heh heh. Not a good idea. "Anyway, I assume you wish to see the rest of the house?"

"Of course. I might need a map though... Someone could get lost around here..." Rin mumbled jokingly, tapping her chin and glancing around. Sesshoumaru apparently didn't find it funny, however.

And so Rin was showed around the rest of the ground floor by two enthusiastic children and their not-so-enthusiastic father. She made mental notes of the locations of both bathrooms, the kitchen, the dining room, the indoor pool (Yes, it amazed her too.), and the veranda. Next it was up a flight of stairs to the first floor. (Second floor, for you Americans.)

The first floor had the clean, rather impersonal feel of a hotel, albeit a very nice hotel. The only sign of life was the crayon-scribble-covered sheet of paper tacked to one of the doors, proclaiming it "Aikou and Koushi's Room" in large, awkward letters.

"To the far left, the one by the twins' room, is the master bedroom," Sesshoumaru informed her calmly, motioning to said door.

"That's daddy's room!" Koushi added helpfully, beaming. Rin smiled and patted him on the head, noticing how soft his black hair was. Heh, probably just as soft as daddy's... Youkai could be a vain bunch, that was for sure.

"And to the right of their room is where you'll sleep." A large, clawed hand turned the knob and pushed the aforementioned door open, revealing a rather nice-sized bedroom with wood floors and periwinkle paint coating the walls. The queen sized bed was without sheets, just a mattress resting on a box frame, and there were layers of dust on the night tables and vanity dresser. An old vase, empty, sat forlornly to the side of the dresser. Stacked in the corner were the cardboard boxes brought from Rin's apartment.

"It's nice," Rin assured Sesshoumaru with a smile. It was only dusty and unused... Nothing a bottle of vanilla-scented Pledge and some strategically placed clutter wouldn't fix, right?

The silver haired man didn't return her smile; he only knelt and gently told the twins to go pick up their toys in the den. Aikou complained a bit, but soon ran off after Koushi, not to be outdone by her more helpful brother. Rising to his feet again, Rin caught him sigh, almost imperceptibly.

"It was my wife's room, before the divorce."

"Oh... Do you miss her?"

"I don't miss her." Sesshoumaru wasn't lying. He didn't. They didn't get along after the wedding, and especially after she got pregnant. No... It was having a normal family that he missed, not the woman that completed that normal family.

"That's awful."

"She walked out on me and our children a week after their first birthday. Don't talk to me about awful." Sesshoumaru turned cool amber eyes to Rin, silently daring her to challenge him. It was best to step down and ignore the subject, to avoid confrontation, and that was exactly what Rin did. "I'll leave you to unpack. Dinner is at 6:30."

She nodded, watching him turn and walk gracefully down the stairs, as if he hadn't almost lost his composure. Brown eyes followed his back until he disappeared into the den, and a soft sigh escaped her lips. The divorce must have been rough on all of them, Sesshoumaru especially. He ran an entire company, and still tried hard to keep his tiny, broken family together, tried hard to be a good father...

Rin wiped the moisture from her eyes before it could trickle down her cheeks as tears, entering her new room and closing the door behind her.

No matter what professionals said, divorce wasn't always hardest on the kids.

* * *

Rin was mostly unpacked by the time 6:30 rolled around. Her clothes sat, neatly folded, in the drawers of the dresser, the surface of the vanity was cluttered with her brush, comb, detangler-spray, etc. The once-bare mattress now displayed hand tie-dyed sheets and a denim comforter. In fact, it looked much like her room at home, only bigger. On the floor in the corner sat a lone unpacked box, filled with the things she wouldn't need immediately: DVDs, CDs, magazines, books, photo albums, and the like. 

Rising to her feet, she ran her fingers through her dark hair and glanced in the ornate vanity mirror. Well... At least she was presentable. Rin straightened her shirt and left the room, bare feet padding on the wood floor (she had taken off her shoes a while ago) as she made her way down to the dining room.

Only to find it empty. They must be in the kitchen.

So that was where the girl headed next, and soon found that her assumption was correct. Aikou and Koushi were sitting at the small table, quietly watching their father, who was staring at the fridge and stove, looking cutely and utterly confused and disgruntled. And a little ticked, too, if Rin was reading these emotions correctly. Such an action didn't exactly come easy when it came to the Ice Lord.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, stifling a chuckle and trying not to sound amused, when she quite obviously was.

"The cook took a sudden vacation," he stated simply, staring down the stove as if it'd suddenly start cooking dinner on its own. Almost as an afterthought, he added absently, "And didn't give me any notice."

"And you can't cook?"

The silver-haired business tycoon turned his stare to his new employee, his eyes asking what he dared not ask aloud, 'Are you insane, woman?' He, of course, meant to look menacing, but Rin just giggled to herself, shaking her head and brushing past him, opening the refrigerator door.

"Well lucky for all of us, I myself am a decent cook." With that declaration, brown eyes began scanning the inside of the fridge for something to fix, finally pulling out some leftover chicken breast, a package of shredded cheese, and tortillas. Quesadillas would work fine for tonight, surely. Kids generally loved them, and Sesshoumaru was really in no place to complain.

* * *

After dinner, Aikou and Koushi ran off into the den to watch television until their bedtime at nine. Sesshoumaru picked up his son, who was already starting to nod off, and Rin stepped in and hoisted Aikou into her arms. While she wasn't sure if her employer needed her help putting them to bed, the brunette felt it couldn't hurt. After all, it was best if the twins were comfortable with her. 

"Can't I stay up tonight, daddy? Please?" Aikou begged, turning her head to stare at her father with big golden puppy eyes (no pun intended).

"No, it's bedtime," he answered, in that 'It's final' voice parents always used in the most inopportune situations. The adults made their way up the stairs and into the twins' room, which, unlike the den, was rather tidy, excepting the occasional pile of stuffed toys.

The small, toddler-standard beds were set against the far wall, made of dark, polished cherry wood, the left decorated with paintings of little flowers, and the right decorated with colorful cars and airplanes. And, surprise surprise, the bedding matched also. The entire room looked like something out of a home decor magazine, with light green wallpaper adorning the walls and cream-colored carpet to go with the choice of wood.

Sesshoumaru pulled the covers back and gently lowered Koushi into bed, tucking him in lovingly, like a normal parent. Normally, it would be hard to imagine the cold-hearted, quiet businessman doing anything in a 'caring' fashion, but then again, it'd be hard to imagine him as a good father, if you hadn't seen him with his twins.

A smiling Rin set Aikou down, and watched as her employer tucked her into bed also, taking a minute to brush silver bangs out of his daughter's eyes. It was just so amazingly adorable... A true Kodak moment, if ever there was one.

Switching off the light, he murmured quietly, "Good night Aikou, Koushi."


End file.
